The Bond of Forgotten Siblings
by RoMi IshUraTarMeshi
Summary: He fought her once before during the Meiji Revolution. Now she's back to avenge her burned village and friends they once had in common.
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter One

late 1866, 9pm

"Tomoe? Tomoe?" Feet walked the wooden floors of the Yukishiro home. Violet eyes searched each room quickly. "Tomoe?"

Tomoe's eyes drifted away from the moon. "Hinageshi?"

"There you are." Hinageshi smiled. "It's a dangerous night, you shouldn't be out here alone Tomoe." She removed her katana and sat beside her friend. "Well I guess you're not alone, not really."

Tomoe's eyes saddened.

Hinageshi looked down. "Please don't worry about Kiyosato, he'll be fine."

"But why? He's not even a swordsman and yet he still went." Her hands clasped tightly together.

"Because the Imperialists are moving." Hinageshi reached for her hands and grinned. "And because Kiyosato Akira loves you, Tomoe Yukishiro."

"Where's Phoenix? Is she back yet?"

"Yes sir. She's back. But I haven't seen her."

Lord Yukishiro thundered down the hall. "Phoenix!"

Hinageshi walked into the hall, Tomoe behind her. "Lord Yukishiro." She bowed. "My mission was successful. A whole camp of Imperialists have been destoryed."

"I need you to go to Kyoto, the Shogunate has run into a rather difficult situation."

"Oh no." Tomoe covered her mouth. "Akira."

"Imperialists." Violet eyes widened. "The Battousai?"

He nodded.

She stood straighter. "Understood Lord Yukishiro."

"Father allow me to go as well."

"No Enishi."

"Why?" Enishi stomped his feet. "We're the same age. And I'm just as good at swordsmanship as Hinageshi."

"But father, Hinageshi's just getting back."

"Both of you, shut up!"

"I will leave shortly my lord."

He looked down at her. "You have an hour."

* * *

9:15pm

"Hinageshi?" Tomoe knocked on her door and slid it open. "Don't tell me..."

Hinageshi walked in from the outside. "Tomoe?"

"Are you really leaving for Kyoto?"

She sat down with her. "It's my job Tomoe. Your family saved me when they took me in six years ago. Since then I've vowed to do what ever I could to protect the Yukishiro name." She pulled a dagger from her kimono. "For your protection while I'm gone, ok."

"But you're still just a child." Tomoe wrapped her arms around her.

Hinageshi pulled away. "I'm a samurai fighting in this revolution. Age means nothing when it comes to war." She stood. "When I come back, we'll go out and celebrate ok?"

Tomoe watched her vanish in the dark of night.

"Enishi." Hinageshi paused outside the house.

He shyfully came from the shadows. "Yes, Hinageshi."

She turned to him. "Please watch Tomoe for me."

* * *

10:35pm

Phoenix hurried through the city. There were small fires and soldiers from both sides laying in the road.

"Phoenix." A voice whispered. "Phoenix is that you?"

She stopped. "A shogunate soldier. Who did this?"

"Those eyes, it was him, the Battousai."

She gasped. "The Battousai!? Where is he? Tell me?"

"The Shogunate." The man choked out. He fell limp.

She let him fall to the ground and rushed to the main road. "Darn Imperialists."

"'Tomoe...please forgive me my love.'"

A cold shiver ran through Phoenix pushing her faster. "No! Akira!" Her violet eyes were wide as her shaking hands reached down to touch him. "Kiyosato." He skin was cooling but his blood was still warm. "Answer me, Kiyosato. Kiyosato!"

"What was that?"

"A voice?"

"Not another Shogunate member? I thought we took care of them."

"Look, there's one still standing."

Phoenix turned around, her eyes narrow and dark.

The three Imperialists backed away.

"Imperialists. Where's Battousai the man slayer?" She pulled out her twin katanas from her back sheath. "I won't ask again."

"She's an enemy of the Imperial Army, attack."

In a flash her swords slashed through them, leaving the soldiers unprepared for the strike. She stopped next to her friend. "Forgive me for not being able to come with you and for not being able to be here in time Kiyosato, Tomoe." She ran through the streets. /I know he's still here. Himura the Battousai./

Gold eyes glowed from their position above the houses.

"Battousai."

He glared down at her.

"You killed him." She gritted her teeth. "Imperialist!"

* * *

6am

"Man those soldiers really have it out for eachother."

"What a battle."

"Hey Iwao, what's the matter?"

The three men turned.

"Iwao?"

Navy blue eyes focused on something in the shallow part of the river.

"Something down there Iwao?"

"You guys head back to the camp, I'll be there later."

"Sure."

"Whatever Iwao."

"Don't be too long."

The young man made his way down to the river bank. "What? A girl?" He carefully manuvered around the slippery rocks. Her dark red hair floated about her face. /She's too beat up to just be a girl./ He looked around. There was a sword in her hand and the other was a few feet further down. "A soldier."

* * *

8pm

The fire reflected small shadows on the tent wall. Hinageshi slowly blinked, trying to clear the fog from her mind.

"It's good to see that you survived. Though I don't know how." Iwao put a kettle and pan on the fire. "I hope you don't mind but I had your clothes changed." He looked at her. "I didn't want you to catch a cold." His navy eyes glanced her over. "I found you down by the river. You sustained some critical injuries."

"Injuries?" She closed her eyes. "Figures."

Iwao smiled and went to the door. "Rest here a while. I'll be back later."

* * *

3 weeks later

"It's good to see you up and walking around now, Hinageshi."

She looked away from him, jumping off the large rock only to sway into him.

"Careful, your wounds are still healing. Here." He helped her to sit. "I'd like to check those bandages, if you don't mind."

She eyed him but said nothing.

He removed her main shirt, unwrapping the bandages around her waist.

"How does it look?"

Iwao glanced up at her. She was staring off in the distance. He finished with the remaining layers, careful not to be rough. /Hm./ His eyes slightly narrowed.

"Well?"

"Huh?"

"How it is?"

"It's slow in healing but I suppose that's to be expected." He lifted off the ground. "Your opponent, he must have been very skilled."

"He could have killed me. But there was something different about him that night."

Iwao followed behind her. "But he didn't."

"He couldn't." She clentched her fists. "And that mistake will cost him his life."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter Two

* * *

1878

Iwao stretched, wiping the sweat off his face. "Sure is hot out today."

Two children laughed and played in the yard. He walked over to the well and brought up a bucket full of water. He filled a canister and drank what was left. "Shinta! Lila! Don't stray too far from the house!" He called to them. "I'll be right back."

"Ok dad!" They replied.

Iwao strolled along the trail that lead to the base of the mountain where a waterfall dropped ninety feet down onto the stream that provided their small village with fresh water daily. Toward the top of the cliff was a clearing. Iwao leaned against a large bolder at the edge of the clearing and watched his wife practice.

Violet eyes stared intently at a imaginary opponent. In a blink she attacked from one end to the other so swiftly that only the air around the waterfall moved.

"You continue to amaze me Hinageshi."

"Hm?" She rose from her stance. "Iwao." She walked toward him, her eyes closed. "It's Lina now." She tapped his shoulder with her sheath. "After all these years you'd think you'd remember that."

He gave her a smile. "Well I did bring some lunch and water." He handed her the canister. He noticed her left hand shaking slightly as she took the canister and opened it. "Your attacks are flawless."

"I try."

The call of a hawk sounded out.

"Kem." Lina replicated his call. The bird swoped from the sky, following the edge of the waterfall down into the small pool. In moments he returned to the air with a fish in his claws. Dropping it, Kem purched on Lina's arm. "Good boy." She stroked his breast with the back of her pointer and middle fingers. With a small jolt of her arm he was in the air again, retrieving the flopping fish.

"His been gone for a while."

Lina sighed and watched him rip the fish apart. "He's had nothing to do but travel freely since the end of the shogunate and the beginning of this Meji era."

Iwao glanced at her. "Do you still feel that way as well?"

"Eleven years." She looked up at the sky. "This past decade has been different for me. I wouldn't change it for the world."

"I see." Iwao stood straighter. "I'm going back to the house." He turned and smiled at her. "Don't train too hard, dear."

* * *

"Lord Kogoro, we've found Phoenix."

"Good, where is she?"

"In a small village outside of Tokyo."

Kogoro smiled. "Let's head out."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Kenshin held up a sheet. "All clean."

"All clean." Ayame repeated.

"All Clean." Suzume copied.

"Time to play uncle Ken."

"Yea, to play."

Kenshin smiled. "Alright, let's go play."

"There's a rumor going around." Dr. Genzai commented.

Kaoru faced him. "A rumor? About what?"

"I heard that a gang has been looking for a warrior from the Shogunate."

"A Shogunate warrior? But why?" Sano asked. "A what kind of gang?"

"I don't know the gang, they're a mysterious bunch. But the girl they are looking for used to be the number one assassin for the Tokugawa Shogunate."

Yahiko thought a moment. "Wasn't the Shogunate one of the main enemies of the Imperialist army?"

Kaoru turned toward Kenshin. "Enemy of the Imperialists?"

* * *

_"Phoenix!"_

_"Tomoe!" She reached out her hand. "Hold on Tomoe."_

_"Hinageshi!"_

_She blinked._

_The night air was warm with flames. A red haired warrior ran through the fog. "You!" She ran after him. "Akira." Blood splattered around the buildings. "Kiyosato!"_

Lina shot up, her breathing labored until she calmed. Taking care not to wake Iwao or the children she stepped outside. "That dream again." She rubbed her eyes. "My first and only fight with the manslayer." She stepped back, throwing shurikens toward the forest. A blade cut them off.

"My my. Eleven years and you're still as sharp as ever, Pheonix."

"And who might I be speaking to?"

"Katsura Kogoro."

"Leader of the Chosuhuu Ishin Shishi."

"That's right."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to do better then that, friend." She smiled.

"I see that your knowledge hasn't dulled either."

"You are you really?"

"I wonder, since your fatal end with the Shogunate have you been looking for him? That man who killed your friend Kiyosato and also Tomoe Yukishiro."

Lina gritted her teeth. "What is it that you want?"

The man smiled. "Simple really. I want the same thing you want; the Battousai dead."

* * *

Kenshin sneezed.

"Jeez Kenshin." Sano smirked.

"Oh I hope your not catching a cold Kenshin."

Sano chuckled. "Some girl's probably talking about him."

Kaoru hit him over the head. "Sano that's not funny."

Kenshin smiled at them. His gaze directing toward the night sky. _/But the girl they are looking for used to be the number one assassin of the Tokugawa Shogunate./_ He sighed. _/It couldn't be her, could it?/_

"Kenshin."

"Hm? Yes Miss Kaoru?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Not at all."

"See I told you missy. Kenshin's fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter Three

* * *

_/"I want you to go to Tokyo. Are you able to handle that small request?"_

_"I don't take requests, sorry."_

_Kogoro shook his head. "I'm the one who should be sorry because it really wasn't a request."_

_Lina tightened her grasp on her double edged katana._

_"You see, I haven't traveled alone. So..."_

_"I get it, Kogoro."_

_He smiled. "Good. It's Tokyo then."/_

Lina walked in from preparing her horse. Shinta and Lila were sound asleep.

"I'm not going to ask where or why." Iwao sat up from his cot. "But you are aware of Kogoro..."

"I know about Kogoro, however I can refuse such a task. Not anymore."

Iwao smiled. "Try not to give away your location then."

"Try not to let the place fall a part while I'm gone."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"Lord Kogoro."

"What is it?"

"She's left for Tokyo. Should we continue with the plan sir?"

"It'll take a day and a half for her to get to the city. Get the men ready but don't attack until I'm sure she's far enough not to intervine."

"Of course Lord Kogoro."

* * *

(a day later)

Lina jumped off her horse just outside of the city limit. She pulled a kimono from her bag and wrapped it around her. She concealed a few extra weapons and left the horse on the hill. "The city has grown since I last decided to travel here." She glanced at the many shops.

"Miss." A shopkeeping called. "Would you like to buy one of our many new imports from the west?"

She looked at the item. "Cheaply made. If it's not Japanese I don't want to own it, sorry." As she walked away she overheard the man call her rude.

"Fresh produce!" Another merchant called from her left. "Fresh fish, just in from the port."

"Woah. Look at this Kenshin." Yahiko commented. "European weapons."

Kenshin admired them.

"Nothing like our weapons though, right Kenshin."

Kenshin glanced up at Sanosuke. "Well I suppose. But they're still interesting, that they are."

Lina's eyes narrowed. The description she was given of the Battousai was an exact match to the man standing before her across the street. She moved closer, bringing a dagger between her left palm. An older man stumbled into her causing her to drop the dagger as she fell.

"Oh I'm so sorry miss." The old man mumbled.

She stared up at him with a smile. "No. It's entirely my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." She got to her feet. "Are you alright sir?"

"Yes I'm fine. Thanks." He hobbled away.

"Hey there miss, are you okay?" Sano asked her. "That was quite rude of that man to do that to you."

Lina watched the man. Somehow his limp had disappeared once he got past the crowd. "Damn Kogoro."

"Um I'm sorry did you say something?"

She gazed at Sano. "Forgive me. It was not that poor man's fault for what just happened." The Battousai and the young boy joined Sano at his side. Lina bowed. "If you could excuse me I must be on my way."

"Sure." Sano rubbed the back of his head. "What a strange woman."

The shine from the dagger blade caught Yahiko's attention. He picked it up. "Hey I wonder if this thing is hers?"

"Let me see Yahiko." Sano took it from him. "There's a feather engraved in the handle. I've never seen something like it before."

"Sano, did you say a feather?"

"Yea, do you know what it means Kenshin?"

For a moment Kenshin's eyes turned serious.

"Hey Kenshin do you know it's meaning?" Yahiko repeated.

"No I don't." He smiled. "I'd say we should return it to her but it seems she's gone."

Yahiko looked around. "Yea, you're right. That was fast."

_/I don't think she was your normal young woman just shopping at the market./_ Sano concluded.

Lina saddled her horse. "What a stunt he pulled. Who exactly does this man think he is? Katsura Kogoro? Please." She turned the horse for the forest and gave him a kick.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter Four (8 days later)

* * *

"We have an intruder!"

"Ring the bell!"

"It's her! It's Phoenix!"

"Hurry. Get the guns ready!"

Phoenix jumped from wall to wall, knocking down the guards. "Don't you know they don't work against me?" Her voice muffled by the mouth cover. She flipped off the wall, landing softly on the ground.

"Open fire!"

Phoenix dodged the bullets easily, targeting the cannons with her exploding shirukens.

"Oh no!"

"We need to get this fire put out!"

"Quickly go get water!"

"Where'd she go?"

The soldiers voices echoed in the night.

"What a spectacular show tonight, wouldn't you agree?" Kogoro appeared from the shadows.

Phoenix's maroon eyes narrowed. "It was a waste of time."

"I disagree, though I will admit I thought your last attack on the Imperial Government would have them running to the Battousai."

"The man slayer isn't fooled so quickly."

Kogoro shrugged. "I suppose your right." He watched as she replaced her katana and wrap a cloak around herself. "Where are you going?"

She paused only for a moment before walking away.

A shiver of pleasure traveled down his spine. "What a defiant woman."

* * *

"Look at that. Another government building was attack." An old man commented.

"This is horrible." A woman replied who was sitting next to him.

Sano turned as the group was walking. "Hey Missy, you better come on. Otherwise they'll be no food left for you."

Kaoru stopped listening to the conversation and caught up with the group before they entered Akebeko's.

Tae smile greeted them. "Hey everyone."

"Afternoon Ms. Tae." Kaoru smiled back.

The group got settled in their regular spot and ordered.

Sano leaned back. "So what were you listening to back there anyway Missy?"

"Apparently more government buildings have been attack. None have been destoried but it's still the same either way."

"Do they say why it's happening?" Kenshin questioned.

"From what I hear," Tae interupted. "someone is claiming that the government secretly burnt down a town because of the people who lived there."

Kaoru gasped. "That's horrible."

Yahiko shoved food in his mouth. "Who lived there?"

"Well I'm not sure." Tae thought a moment. "There's a rumor going around that groups who opposed the Imperialists during the war lived there."

"Were they violent?"

Tae shook her head. "I've had friends who've passed through that way to get here. They say that the people who lived there were nice, especially the children."

Kaoru's eyes soften. "Oh no. All those children."

A shy boy glanced in from the front door. He spotted Tae and hurried in. "Miss Tae." He bowed. "I'm sorry I'm late Miss Tae. Is there any back up work that I missed?"

She smiled. "Oh your not late at all Shinta. Go ahead in the back."

"Thank you Miss Tae." He bowed again and rushed to the kitchen.

"Hiring them young aren't you Tae." Sano joked.

"Not at all. But," She moved in toward them. "he's one of the only survivors of that town burning."

"How do you know that?"

She side glanced both ways. "Sometimes he comes in with his little sister. One night I accidently over heard him talking with her about it.

A small girl darted in from the streets.

"Hey come back here you brat!" A large merchant stomped in, chasing her.

"Lila?" Shinta walked out from the back and she ran behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"There you are brat." The man overbared them. "Give that back to me."

"What are you talking about?" Shinta defended.

"That brat stole an item off my table." He glared at the girl. "Give it back now."

Shinta turned to her. "Lila did you take something of his?"

She avoided his eyes, slighting holding out the item of interest.

Shinta's eyes widened. "But that's...father's." Quickly he faced the man again. "That's our father's! Where did you find it?"

"That's none of your business." The man grunted. "It's mine now so give it back."

"Please it's belonged to my father. Tell me, have you see him?"

"Ha. Your family is of no importance to me brat. Now give back that sword."

"No!" Shinta yelled. He covered Lila in protection from the man's suddened hand, raised to hit them. However no contact was made thanks to Kenshin and the hilt of his sword.

"That's enough, that it is."

* * *

_//"Tomoe." A young Hinageshi sniffled._

_Tomoe smiled at the child, holding out her hands. "What's the matter?"_

_She snuggled close to the slightly older woman. "I had a bad dream. Men were chasing me." Her maroon eyes stared up at brown ones. "Will they find me in here?"_

_Tomoe held her tighter. "No. No bad men will find you as long as I'm here." She saw a dark bruise on Hinageshi's wrist. "What's this?" She lifted her arm. "What happened?"_

_Hinageshi's face reddened. "I...I messed up my kendo stance."_

_"Did the instructor hit you for it?" Tomoe's voice rose._

_Immediately she shook her head. "It was by accident, honestly Tomoe-sama."_

_"You don't have to study swordsmanship."_

_"But father says I must." Hinageshi looked away. "He says I have a duty to protect the family."//_

"To protect the family." Lina sat high in a tree. She closed her eyes then lifted her head to look up at the cloudless sky. "I won't fail again, Tomoe."

* * *

Iwao stirred in his sleep.

"So you've finally woken."

"Hm?"

"You were found and brought here with major wounds." Megumi walked over to him. "You've been unconscious for several days now. How are you feeling."

"The best I could possibly be feeling, I suppose." He managed to crack a smile.

"Well you still need a lot of rest."

"But my wife." He struggled to sit up.

"Sir you have to stay down, to let the wounds heal."

His navy eyes stared at her. "My children. Do you know if my children made it out? Or if my wife has been found?"

"I'm sorry sir. I don't know anything about your wife or children." She helped him lay back down. "However I will help you find them once your better, ok?"

Iwao rested his eyes, giving in. He glanced out the small window after Megumi left. "Lina."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter Five

* * *

Shinta and Lila ate quietly the food that Tae brought to them.

"I feel so bad for them." Kaoru watched them from the opposite side of the restaurant. "Loosing their home like that."

Sano leaned against the wall. "What do you think they're talking about?"

Kenshin stood and went over to them. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"No." Shinta shook his head. Lila cuddled closer to him. "Thank you again for saving my sister and I from that man." He glanced at Lila.

He smiled, kneeling down. "An heirlooom like that is important, that it is."

"Yes." Shinta looked down.

"May I ask what happened?"

Shinta relunctantly placed his bowl down and sighed. "Our mother was summoned to come here to Tokyo. A day after she left men dressed in government uniforms told the elders of the village that our rebel ways were finished. I wanted to stay and fight but my father told me that I had to protect Lila." Shinta met Kenshin's gaze. "When we came from hiding...everyone...everything was gone."

The feather ingraving on the handle of the dagger Lila held stood out at Kenshin. "Your father's dagger, it has remarkable markings, that it does."

"Lila." Shinta held out his hands. She gave it to him. "'If you want peace, a symbol needs to be carved.' This feather represents the Heiwa group from the Meiji Revolution."

"Did you say Heiwa group?"

Kenshin faced Sano. "Do you recognize this group Sanosuke?"

"Yea. The Sekihoutai did some business with the Heiwa. Their founder was Lord Eto who died early in the revolution. His son Iwao took control of it at a young age." Sano leaned on his knees. "The group sort of faded out toward the end though. Last heard of in 1866."

Shinta's eyes cut sideways.

Kenshin thought a moment. "1866..."

"Shinta." Lila pulled on his sleeve.

The boy nodded. "We thank you for everything you've done for us today but we have to be going."

"Oh it's no problem." Tae smiled.

"Wh-where are you going?" Kaoru stopped them.

"We've already over-stayed our welcome and she's tired now. We should go."

Kaoru shook her head. "You don't have to. There's plenty of room at the dojo, why don't you stay?"

For a moment his eyes glittered. Lila pulled on his arm and he hesitated. "Shinta." Her voice warned.

He looked at her. "But Lila."

She shook her head defiantly.

He pulled her aside. "I know we're not suppose to involve anyone else, but Lila he's a swordsman. Maybe we can find our mother and father with their help."

"Shinta." Her eyes held worry. "What if...they find out."

"It won't happen. And I'll get us out of there the at the first site of danger."

Her indigo orbs gazed deep into his night blue ones. "Promise?"

He nodded. "On my life." They faced back to the group. "Well if it won't be of a bother to your and your house Miss Kaoru."

Her smile widened. "No not at all!"

Kenshin and Sano looked at one another.

* * *

Lina threw shirukens at a tree. Kem sat off in the distance cleaning his feathers. His sensitive ears picked up a noise and cried out. Lina's violet eyes narrowed.

"Don't looked so disguisted to see me Phoenix."

"Haven't you tortured me enough Kogoro?"

"I wouldn't call it torture."

"Then tell me who you really are."

"Ok." He pause for mere seconds before answering. "Kastura Kogoro."

"Fine." She yanked out her weapons.

"I have another request for you."

She reached for the last shiruken.

"The Embassy; I want you to attack it. There will be several important people from other countries there." He watched her. "The main leader of the government's enemy won't let me down, will you?"

She glared at him. "They burned my home, didn't they?"

"That's what I want to hear."

* * *

Iwao hopped to the main room of Megumi's building. "Hey Doc."

"How are you feeling today?" Megumi was mixing medicines. "You've slept most of it."

He chuckled. "I noticed that when I woke up. I'm feeling better I suppose."

"I cooked earlier, if you're hungry."

"Yes, thank you." He followed her to the dining area.

"Here." She served him the small remaining portion. "I'm not use to patients staying and when they do they normally can't consume food."

"It looks good. I'll pay you back once I get on my feet again."

"Don't worry about it. Besides you still have to find your family, that's more important."

Iwao looked at her then down at his bowl. "Yea."

"I'm going to town the day after tomorrow, since you are feeling better and should begin to walk anyway, why don't you accompany me."

"What ever the doctor prescribes."

* * *

"Shinta?" Lila asked from her makeshift bed. "Are you awake?"

"Yea, what is it?"

An owl hooted in the near distance.

"Nothing."

"Everything will be ok." He shifted to face her. "Good night Lila."

She smiled back at him. "Good night Shinta."

* * *

"Kenshin." Sano walked up next to him on the porch. "Do you think it's safe to keep those kids here? I mean if the government is after them."

"The Heiwa was a group of peaceful people, gathered together to see the end of the Revolution."

"So you don't believe that it was the government's soldiers who tore through their village then?"

"I can't see them troubling themselves with it, that I can't."

"Then who would attack a village of innocent people?" Kaoru questioned.

_//"Our mother was summoned here to Tokyo."//_ Kenshin recalled Shinta saying. _/Whoever it was wanted to make sure their mother wasn't around to interfere./_ A faded memory relapsed into his mind. _//She glared at him with all the hate a child of the sword could muster. "You killed him!" Tears streamed from her face. Despite that though, her body was firm. "For that I'll kill you!"//_

"Kenshin?"

He turned to Kaoru.

"Are you ok?" She was on her way to her room. Sano was in front of her, on his way to leave.

"I'm fine, that I am."


	6. Chapter 6

Wow what a long period of silence. Guess I better hurry up with writing. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter Six

* * *

(two days later)

"Something's bugging me."

"Hm, what is it Sano?"

"The kid said his mother was requested to Tokyo, but why. And more important, who are these kids parents anyway. What's so important that the government's after them?"

Kenshin sipped some tea. "By the looks of it, his father is a part of the Heiwa group."

"Right so why would the Imperialist Government want someone from a group that promoted peace during the Revolution, it just doesn't add up."

"Maybe the government wants to reward the group for a job well done?" Kaoru suggested.

"Ok but then why burn the town and kill the people in it?"

Kaoru sighed.

Kenshin glanced outside. /Perhaps it's not the government nor the Heiwa that are really involved here./

"Well I've got to go to town." Kaoru stood. "I'm going to see if Shinta and Lila want to come along."

* * *

_//"Ahhhh." Shinta came down with his sword. The wood cracked against the stone opponent._

_Lila clapped and smiled. "Yay Shinta."_

_"Hm?" He rubbed the back of his head, bowing._

_"Wow son that was a pretty strong swing you just did."_

_He smiled. "Really dad, you mean that?"_

_"Sure do. Now how about some lunch. Your mother should be back from the main village any time so we should surprise her, ok." Iwao picked Lila up off the other bolder. They walked down to the stream to catch fish._

_"Father, do you think I'll be able to hold a sword like you and mother one day?"_

_Iwao glanced at his son. "Maybe but listen to me Shinta, in this new era the way of the sword is disappearing. If you must pick one up it should be to protect those that are important to you.//_

Shinta shifted to his other side. Lila was sleeping soundly next to him. "To protect those that are important to me."

Lila stirred. "Shinta."

"Oh Lila did I wake you?"

"No." She sat up. "Shinta are we going to find mother and father today?"

Kaoru paused outside their door.

"You bet. I, Shinta Eto, promise to search for mother and father

"Hey Shinta, Lila?" Kaoru slide open the door.

"Miss Kaoru?"

She smiled. "Would you children like to go with us into town?"

"Yes, thank you Miss Kaoru."

* * *

Phoenix stood outside the gates of the Embassy.

"Hey you."

There were many people on the streets, walking or carrying carts, so Phoenix ignored them.

"Hey you, girl there."

She cut her eyes toward the guard.

"Would you like a tour of the building?"

She pulled her kimono tighter. "Thanks but no." /So he reaches even into the high rank of the government. Somehow I manage to let my guard down just enough for someone like him to find a crack./

"Someone, please, stop that man!" A voice rose among the crowded market streets.

Many people stopped and moved out of the way. "Get out of my way!" He was charging right for her. Her eyes narrowed. Pulling out her hidden sword she knocked the man away with the hilt and with three shirukens she pinned him to the front of a shop.

"Oh wow, did you see that?"

"Where'd the girl go?'

Kenshin and the group hurried out of Akabeko when they heard the worry cry. Kenshin saw the quickness of the woman. She was the same one Sano, Yahiko, and him ran into several days ago. However she was gone now.

The crowd gathered around the man.

"Wow how'd he get pinned like that?

Shinta pushed through the crowd. Lila was behind him holding his hand. "Shinta, do you think...?"

"Shinta! Lila!" Kaoru's voice called to them. "There you are. I was worried that you got caught in that robbery."

Phoenix hid in the shadows of the buildings. Her eyes widened when she saw her children. "Shinta and Lila." She wanted to hurry to them but stopped. "Its...him. The Man Slayer."

"Well we should eat first, then we can ask around about your parents." Kaoru suggested.

_/They're safe. That's all that matters./_ She slipped away. _/Of all the people, though, it had to be him./_

* * *

Iwao hopped along. "Oh wow, check this out. And I thought the main city was dangerous."

Megumi laughed a bit. "My looks like someone just got beat up."

Iwao nodded, glancing around. He noticed some kids walking with a woman. "Lila? Shinta?"  
He stepped forward.

"Hm, Iwao?"

"Miss Megumi, those two, those are my children, Shinta and Lila."

She looked toward where he was pointing. "Oh that's Sir Ken and his friends."

"So you know them Miss Megumi?"

She nodded. "Sure, they're heading to the Akabeko. Come I'll take you."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter Seven:

* * *

Iwao smiled happily. Shinta was sleeping on one side and Lila was sleeping on the other.

"Who would have thought that you three would be reunited so soon and right in town too." Kaoru gleamed.

"Yes, I'm glad I decided to go to town with Miss Megumi." He looked down at his children. "Perhaps you could show me where their room is Miss Kaoru, it seems they fell asleep."

"Sure."

When they came back the mood was serious.

"I must really thank you and your friends Miss Kaoru. They seem very comforted."

"Oh it's our pleasure."

Iwao sipped his tea.

"Iwao, wasn't it?" Sano questioned. "I have a question."

"Yes that's right."

Kaoru glared at him. "Sanosuke."

"It's ok. I'll be happy to answer your question, Sanosuke Sagara."

He narrowed his eyes. "Your part of the former Heiwa group, from the Revolution, right?"

"You'd waste your question on an answer you already know?" He sighed. "But yes, I'm Iwao Eto, former leader of the former Heiwa group."

"May I ask you something?"

"You too, Kenshin?" Kaoru whispered.

"Yea, sure. I owe you guys a lot so be my guest."

"Your son mentioned something about your wife being asked to come to Tokyo. Why not yourself Mr. Eto?"

"My wife? She was asked to come to the city? So she didn't get caught up in the confusion?" He rubbed his chin. "I wondered where she ran off to that day."

"What?" Yahiko bursted. "You didn't know what your wife was doing? Man what kind of husband are you?"

"Yahiko." Kaoru smacked him.

Iwao grinned. "To be honest my wife has a very untamable spirit. She practically does what she pleases."

Kenshin and Sano looked at one another. Neither believe that Eto didn't know the truth of the situation.

* * *

Phoenix glanced up at the sky. Thunder rumbled in the distance. "Its going to rain tonight." She got up off the ground by the riverside. "I better go find a room."

_//The winter rain was freezing. She sat shivering under a makeshift roof of a shopowner's marketplace._

_"Hey you, unless your going to buy something, get out of here."_

_She looked up at the shopkeeper. "Please sir, may I come in. I won't be a bother."_

_"Do you have money, kid?" He glared at her. "No? Then no boarding."_

_"Please." She jumped up at him._

_"Get out of here kid." He pushed her aside into a puddle. "Stupid kid."_

_"Oh my." Warm hands wrapped around her. "Are you ok." Her brown eyes were kind._

_"Yes I'm alright." She sneezed._

_"Here lets get you dry." She picked the child up. She carried her to a fancy hotel._

_"Ah welcome back Miss Yukishiro. Your room's been prepared for you."_

_"Thank you. Could you please bring me another futon. I'll be having a small visitor tonight."_

_"Yes of course."_

_When they got to the room, Yukishiro put her down. "I'll get a warm bath going for you."_

_She sneezed again. "Who are you?"_

_"I'm Tomoe Yukishiro. You're an orphen, are you not? Do you have a name?" Her voice was quiet, straightfoward._

_"I don't remember."_

_"I see." Tomoe began to gently wash her back. There were scratches and scars all over. "We can't have that." She hummed. "Do you like the name Yukishiro?"_

_"Yuki-shiro?" She asked while Tomoe wrapped her in soft cloth. "Isn't that your last name Miss Tomoe?"_

_"It is." She stood, going over to the folded blankets. "Why don't you try and get some sleep tonight. You don't have to sleep out in the cold anymore. Ok?"//_

"Here you go Miss Hinageshi." The hotel attendent showed Phoenix to her room. "We're please to have you stay with us tonight."

Phoenix bowed. "Thank you."

* * *

Iwao yawned as he was walking to his room. "Hm, Miss Kaoru."

"Iwao?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not really." She looked up at him. "I was just wondering, I heard that all those people in your village were killed, is that true?"

"Killed?" He sighed. "Well that is the rumor, isnt' Miss Kaoru?" He saw the conflict within her eyes. "I think many of those people are doing well. So there's nothing really to worry about, Miss Kaoru."

"Oh really? They're all ok?"

"Yea. You have to understand something Miss Kaoru, our village was pretty strong. The people know how to protect themselves and how to survive." He bowed. "Well if you'd excuse me Miss Kaoru I'll go check on Shinta and Lila and then retire for the evening."

"Oh of course. You must be exhausted." She bowed. "Have a good night."

He returned her bow. "And yourself Miss Kaoru."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter Eight:

* * *

"Lord Kogoro it seems we have a problem."

"What might that be?"

"The kids you had us look for, we found them."

"So what's the problem; are they dead?"

"No sir, we found them with him."

"Him? They're with the Battousai?"

"Yes and it appears that Lord Eto has joined them."

"Oh, does Phoenix know about this new arrangement?"

"I'm not sure."

"I wonder." He smirked. "Find Phoenix immediately, I want to pay her a visit."

* * *

_//"I won't have it Eto!" She screamed. "You can't keep me here like this._

_"Listen to me Hinageshi, your wounds are severe. Yes they've healed some but if you go out there fighting again they'll open up. Then what? Do you plan on dying at your age?"_

_"How dare you! You don't know me. I am the only one who can protect those who are important. If I don't who will? Without me they will die and then what am I to do?"_

_"You are just a child, what can you do?"_

_"I am no child." She said calmly. "If I don't do what I am to do, it will come back to haunt the future."//_

Iwao sat staring up at the sky. The rain stopped but the clouds were still overhead and thunder continued to rumble. "What you feared would happen, is slowly becoming a reality." He sighed. "I should have listened to you."

"Papa." Lila walked out, rubbing her eyes.

"Lila."

"Papa is Mama ok."

"Yes. I'm positive that your mother is fine."

"Do you think that those bad men took her?"

"The ones that attacked the village? I doubt it. You know how your mother is."

"You don't know where she's at either do you dad?"

"Oh Shinta I didn't know you were up too."

He sat down with them. "Mom was in town today. There was a robbery and she pinned the man to the wall of a shop. I know it was her, it had to be. No one else has those skills."

Iwao thought on it. "Well I better get you to back to bed, it's late."

* * *

_//"No that's not the right form!" The instructor yelled. "Try it again Hinageshi."_

_"Yes master." She straightened her back. She held the wooden sword tighter._

_"Now come at me with all you have."_

_She narrowed her eyes. "Aahhhhh."_

_The instructor hit her attack to the side. She fell. He sighed. "Take a break."_

_Hinageshi sat up. She had a bruised wrist but was all right._

_"Hinageshi."_

_"Yes master?"_

_"Lord Yukishiro has kindly adopted you into his home, there is no way to pay the debt you owe him."_

_She looked down. "Yes master, I know. Lord Yukishiro is a very nice and important person."_

_"Indeed and if it wasn't for Lady Tomoe he wouldn't have considered you so."_

_"Lady Tomoe is very nice and important as well, as is the young lord, Enishi."_

_"Hinageshi let me ask you, what are we warriors to do with the people who are important?"_

_"We are to protect them master at any and all costs."_

_"Then you know what you must continue to do."_

_She nodded. "Yes master, I must get stronger."_

_"That's correct." He moved from the door to where the weapons were held along the wall. "Come here child." She scurried to his side. "You have learned a new lesson today and you are ready for this." He handed her a dagger._

_She gawked at it. "It's so heavy master."_

_"Protecting those important in our lives is a heavy burden but one that we must take pride in because no one else can do it but us." He patted her head. "For now this will do in helping with your task. When you grow a bit I will give you the next lesson." He chuckled quietly. "Afterall we can't have you dragging around a katana, that would give away your location, now wouldn't it Hinageshi?"_

_She smiled. "Yes master it would."//_

Phoenix opened her eyes. "A dream." She sat up. _/What would you have me do master? Those who were important are gone and those who are important are better off with me gone. So what should I do?/_ Two shadows found their way to her balcony. She reached for her katanas. "How many times must I say it? I don't appreciate being spied on Kogoro."

He and another walked in. "My my don't be so touchy. I only want to talk business with you Phoenix." He sat at the window. His assistant remained standing.

"You know people in the Embassy."

"I won't lie, I do."

"How many?"

"Enough to know what is going on without anyone noticing."

"How far up in the ranks do they go?"

"Lets see now, there are some guards and some of the staff as well." He shrugged. "Any higher and they want more money. You understand it's a business I run and not for the weak of heart nor the greedy." He glanced to his man and then back to her. "Are you satisfied now, Phoenix?"

Her eyes twitched. "I guess I'll have to be for now."

"Good, on to the next order of affairs. I'm aware you've been looking for your family while in town."

"Your point?"

"Don't get testy Phoenix. I just wanted to tell you that some of my men have found them."

Her eyes narrowed. _/Does he know that I know? No he couldn't otherwise he wouldn't be telling me. However.../_ "So you've been searching for them, that's kind of you Kogoro."

"My dear I had to do something to repay you for all you've been doing for me." He smirked. "Would you like to know where they are? I think you'll find it ironic actually." He wasted no time. "They're with him, the man you hate the most in the world; the Battousai."

"That is ironic."

"What will you do?"

_/I knew it. He has me in a corner. I still have a job to perform and now he knows where the children are./_

He stood. "You know what, why don't you think about it. We'll come back later." With that he and the man were gone.

She slammed her fist against the floor. _/I have no time, I have to get them before he does./_

Kogoro and his assistant watched from afar. "She's going to them. She'll try and get them away before we take them, before we kill all of them."

"Should we join the men?"

"We will, following her will get us there just as quickly."

"What about the Embassy?"

"Yes it's a shame all those people have to die." He began to walk away. "Did you retrieve those shiruken from the robber earlier?"

"Yes my lord."

"That's why you're one of the best." Kogoro chuckled. "Phoenix won't know what hit her."


	9. Chapter 9

XDrAnDomPeRsoNXD - thank you for the review. It means a great deal to know that someone is reading this. I'm glad you are enjoying it. I got the idea a while back after watching Rurouni Kenshin: Samurai X - Trust and Betrayal. I hope this story keeps mostly in line with the movie plot as well as formulates a plot of its own.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter Nine

* * *

The rain began to fall again as night continued on. Phoenix placed the mask over her face. Kogoro would no less have someone follow her but she had to take that chance. She stood on the balcony rail. Her violet eyes glared out into the distance. "So much for peace Iwao." She jumped, vanishing in the night.

* * *

Iwao stared up at the ceiling. Several moments ago he felt the dojo become surrounded. It was the same presence that he had felt just before the village was attacked. Making a scene would only cause alarm and casualties. He wasn't healed enough to fight, leaving Kenshin and Sagara to do it alone. Of course he was sure that the two of them had no problems in dealing with the intruders.

He stood and limped out into the hallway when he heard voices coming from the main room.

"Are there a lot of them Kenshin?" Kaoru was worried.

"It seems we're completely surrounded."

Yahiko looked at Kaoru then at Kenshin. "But by who and why?

Iwao slid open the door. "I'm afraid this is our fault."

Sanosuke crossed his arms. "I knew he knew something."

He sat. "This is the same feeling from before, when the village was attacked. These men came from no where and they disappeared just the same. It was such a quick attack that our lives were left in ruin."

"Who were they?"

"I wish I knew." Iwao sighed. "They were dressed like soldiers but I know of no soldier with skills that they shown."

"Does it have anything to do with your wife being sent here?

"I wish I knew that as well." He lowered his eyes. "You'll have to understand, Lina acts first and tells later."

* * *

Phoenix stood on a roof two blocks from where the men surrounded a dojo. _/Perfect, what I didn't want./_ She pulled a small hard case from inside her tunic. The powder inside was a pink-red. Lowered the face mask she blew on it and with the wind in her favor the powdered reached the enemy. One by one she sensed them fall.

* * *

"Lord Kogoro, is that a poison she just emitted in the air?"

Kogoro gritted his teeth. "A new technique."

"Should I call for the others to come from camp?"

"No it's fine. In fact this is probably for the better." His demeaner changed. "I had Shadow replicate those shirukens from the robbery. He should be putting them to good use soon."

"Perfect my lord."

* * *

Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko rushed out into the road to find the surrounders unconscious. Sano whistled. "Woah."

"Who could have taken them out so quickly?" Yahiko touched one of the men.

Kenshin's eyes were narrow as he searched the area.

Kaoru and Iwao stood just behind the front door. He noticed the smell in the air. Something was going on and it wasn't good. A whirling sound sped closer. "Kaoru, get down." Iwao pushed her back, catching one shiruken with his good hand. Several more clung to the door.

"Miss Kaoru." Kenshin hurried to her side.

She blinked as he helped her up. "I'm alright Kenshin. Thank you Iwao."

He nodded before looking down the street to where they came from. The shiruken he held belonged to Phoenix. _/But why?/_

* * *

Phoenix froze, the scream of a woman echoed in the night. Her first thought was that she could be a victim of Kogoro. Her second was that she was the victim of her poison. Hurrying she scanned the roads and houses. Finally she jumped into the road and moved on. Several shiruken flew past her. None hinting as her being the target. She stopped knowing immediately that a trap lay ahead. _/You were always a smart man, Kogoro./_

Two men came into her view. It was the Battousai accompanied by a taller guy. "I'm guessing these are yours?" The taller one threw the shiruken at her.

Without flinching she caught them with one hand. A glance told her that they were copies, very good replicas. "The originals are." She flung them into a near by tree. "Those aren't." Her voice was muffled from the mask.

"Those men, did you take them out?"

"Me? How do you figure. I'm one person."

"How'd you do it?" This time it was Kenshin speaking.

She stared at him. Her eyes glazed over once and an aura surrounded her. The men got up and vanished into the night.

Sano backed up some. "Uh Kenshin?"

Kenshin watched. He had seen this once before, long ago. "Flight of the Phoenix."

"Come again?"

When the aura disappeared she swayed a bit. The wall of a house held her up. "That was too much." She held her head. "I shouldn't have used that on the Embassy earlier."

Sano clentched his fists. "Are you the one who's been attacking the government?"

"Those men weren't slain by my blade." She straightened. "Besides why should you care what happens to a few Imperialists, Sanosuke Sagara?"

"How do you know me?"

"I heard a lucky few remained from the Sekihoutai."

Kenshin stepped forward. "So what will you do now? Have you not come to claim my life?"

She turned away from them. "No, I came for an entirely different reason tonight."

Quietly the breeze rustled through the area bringing along unwelcomed company.

"My, my. What do we have here?" He glared down at them. "Phoenix my pet that was quite a surprise you pulled. I didn't know you had such persuavsive tricks. You will eventually return my men to me, correct?"

"Katsura." She narrowed her eyes at him. "This isn't a game Kogoro."

"No?" He smirked. "Isn't that what politics is all about?"

"Katsura Kogoro?" Kenshin glanced up at the man. He wasn't the Kogoro he remembered him to be.

"I should have known you'd pulled something like this." Phoenix reached for her twins katanas. Their blades shimmering off a light post near by.

"Come now, I give no offense Phoenix. But when you have two enemies together, how can you say no to that?" He made a sign with his hands and immediately the three were surrounded.

Phoenix growled. There were too many for her to use her powder again. "Kenshin, Sanosuke, forgive me but if you don't mind I leave these men to you." She appeared on the roof, pointing one of her blades at Kogoro. "This ends and when I win I want you to tell me who you really are."


	10. Chapter 10

It's getting busy here at college but I thought I would treat you with a new chapter. Enjoy.

XDrAnDomPeRsoNXD - Thank you, I love your reviews. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter Ten:

* * *

Kaoru paced around the main room. "Where could they be? I hope they're not in any danger."

Yahiko was in the cornor, hands crossed, upset that he couldn't go.

Iwao sat near the door, staring up at the cloudy sky. /Lina's definately in the area. Her weapons may have been copied but that poison; she's the only one who knows how to make it. I don't understand though, why would she be here and in her alias?/

* * *

Before Kenshin could stop it, Phoenix and Kogoro were gone from the vacinity. Now he worked on finishing off Kogoro's men. "Sano we have to stop those two as soon as possible."

Sano punched three men at once sending them flying. "I know Kenshin, there's just so many of them. They keep coming."

"There must be an opening." Kenshin gritted his teeth.

* * *

Kogoro stopped on the far side of the town, near the river.

Phoenix dropped down, still feeling the after effects.

"You know, I would have really enjoyed that rematch between The Battousai and yourself Phoenix." He sighed sadly slowly pulling his katana out. "But I don't mind taking you out myself." He charged for the attack. "Either way will serve my purpose in the end."

"What?" She jumped, blocking him as he followed after her.

"I knew it after I saw your meeting. There was no way you were going to kill the Battousai." He sliced his katana sideways ripping her tunic. "Just like her you'd rather look the other way when it comes to this Imperialist than serve your Shogunate faithfully."

His swings were vemonous but to Phoenix there was a sadness in his voice.

He grinned. It was small but she left an opening. He grapped a dagger from his boot sleeve, throwing it in her direction.

Phoenix saw the slight glimmer of the dagger in time for it miss her chest but cut her arm. She dropped to the ground, holding the wound tightly.

"Good. Now lets make this more interesting."

She backed off but he kept up with her. _/Who is this guy? He's keeping up with my speed./_ She narrowed her eyes. _/No, he's not keeping up, I'm slowing down. On top of Flight of the Phoenix, he managed to injure me./_

"It should be working about now." He whispered in her ear. "I wanted to do this in Kyoto, but Tokyo will do." He went for her weak point, cutting her thigh instead as she jumped out of the way. She stumbled, falling to one knee. "How honorable." He rose his blade, slicing furiously. She continued to move out of the way but then he dealt the would to her side. Phoenix slammed into the wall, calling out in pain. "You were such an immaculant fighter once. It's a shame to see it end like this." He knelt. "Master Masanori would be disappointed in you, dear Hinageshi."

"Who are you?" Phoenix asked slowly as her vision blurred. It was all she remembered.

* * *

_//She rushed down the hall. The shoes she forgot to take off, flew behind her, laying separate as she left them behind. She swung the doors to the training hall open. "Master?"_

_He stood and turned toward her. "Hinageshi? What are you doing here?"_

_With tears in her eyes she stumbled to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Master, tell me it isn't so. You can't be leaving. You can't leave me here, alone."_

_His eyes softened. "Now, now Hinageshi." He patted her on the head. "The Imperialist have treked on our territory. Lord Yukishiro wants his best out there."_

_She sniffled. "But it's him that's come with them."_

_"Hinageshi," Master placed his hands on her shoulders, "go pick up a sword."_

_For a moment she stood. With his encouragement she slowly walked over to the weapons. With a shaky hand she chose a katana with a two edged blade near the top; one of her recent favorites. Turning back to him she took her stance. Staring at her Master pulled his twin katanas from their hilts on his back. He nodded and they charged each other. For most of the fight he blocked while she attacked; only when he saw an opening did he come at her. When they finished he had a small rip on his sleeve. Hinageshi had a cut on her cheek._

_Master smiled. "You've graduated up again."_

_She bowed. "Thank you Master."_

_"It's time you begin calling me Masanori."_

_Her eyes widened a bit. "Master...Masanori?"_

_"And it's time that I give you a name."_

_She scurried over to where he sat. "But I have a name."_

_"A code name. You can't just go out and be Hinageshi. No, then the enemy will know who you are." He handed her a cup of warm tea. "Two years ago you were weak but with much potential. Now you've grown in all needed areas. Your battle stance leaves nothing to chance." He took a sip. "Dear Hinageshi, you have died and been born again, for this I will give you the name of Phoenix."//_

* * *

Kenshin and Sano were having trouble as there seemed no end to the group. It wasn't until their attention was directed toward the government building that the men disappeared.

"I don't like the sound of that." Sano commented, punching his opponent. "Hey, where'd the others go?"

Kenshin place his sword back in it's hilt. "It seems they've retreated."

Off in the distance a cloud of smoke rose high, annoucing a fire in the vacinity.

"Should we go see what's happening?"

Kenshin nodded. "But I'm also concerned for Phoenix."

Sano smirked. "I'll go check the commotion and you go find Phoenix and that other guy."

"Be careful." Kenshin said as he followed the way Phoenix's fight went.

"You too." Sano called back.

* * *

Several drops of rain jolted Phoenix from her unconscious state. The pain was numbing, boiling through her veins, but she felt cold. Slowly she opened her eyes, they were blurred. It was the best she could do though and Kogoro was gone. She tried to search for her katanas. Unfortunately since sky was layered with clouds the only light she had were from the occasional light-post. Feeling cool metal she went along the blade until she grabbed the hilt. One of the twin blades. Griminacing she moved on her good side, pulling a hilt from her back using it to help her up. Blood dripped in a quick pool on the ground by her knee. Her whole body shook. She managed to stand only to take a few steps before blacking out.

"Phoenix!"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

XDrAnDomPeRsoNXD - I'm very pleased to have you along for the ride. It's been a while since any of my unfinished works have gotten any reviews and I hope I can continue writing the stuff that makes readers like yourself enjoy and take time to review. Thanks and enjoy another chapter.

Chapter Eleven

* * *

_//Lord Yukishiro sat tapping his foot as the recent reports were told to him. "And what of the third squad."_

_Katsura shook his head. "I'm afraid we haven't heard, sir."_

_Enishi stood up. "What about Master? Master Masanori was in that squad."_

_Yukishiro sneered at his son. "Sit down and be quiet."_

_Hinageshi shivered behind the door, listening silently._

_"Take two others with you and find out what happened. If the mission was a failure, kill any who are remaining." Yukishiro drank some tea. "I don't want failures in my shogunate."_

_Hinageshi held back the tears, hurrying through the corridors to her room. Going to her closet she hoisted out the katana Masanori allowed her to carry, the double edged katana. Tying it clumsily she ran out of the house, searching all areas, keeping a low profile. It was dark when she found him and several others on the banks of the river just outside of town. "Master." Her voice faltered. She lifted his head onto her lap. "Please Master answer me." Tears sweld in her eyes and trailed down her cheek. "Don't leave me."_

_He swallowed managing to open his eyes a little. "Ah, Hinageshi. I just saw you in my..."_

_She sniffled. "Master, you're going to be alright." He nodded. "Lord Yukishiro said that you were a failure. That all your men were failures. He sent his own men to come and kill you." By now she was shivering. It was almost two weeks since her training with him increased._

_"Don't cry child." He groaned some. "Tell me, do you know what Masanori means?" She shook her head. "How about Takeo?" Again a no. "Did you know I had an brother?" Another no. He continued. "My name, Masanori, means 'model of justice.' My brother's, Takeo, means 'valiant male.'" He shifted. "Do you know why I tell you this, child? No? It's because I feel that this will make for the best final lesson. I chose my path, but it doesn't mean that what I do is a model of anything but my own interests. Takeo, he chose to take a more peaceful route. These times are troubling but Hinageshi you are still a child in learning. From here I want you to take the path you see most fitting for you." He coughed. "Let my final lesson be this, it is not the name that decides a person, it is the person themselves." He motioned her to take his twin katanas. "I ask one favor my pupil."_

_She wiped at her tears. "Yes master, anything you wish."_

_He nodded slowly. "Good, good. I want you to take your dagger and finish my life, Hinageshi."_

_"No, I won't!" She moved so violently that the water splashed everywhere. Her head was down by his. "Please Master I couldn't. Anything but that."_

_"Put everything aside, this will be the test of your training."_

_She rose her head. Until now he was her trainer, her master, but now as he laied so close to death she realized that his influence was like a father's on her. For the first time she noticed how young he looked. Perhaps Tomoe's age, or even Kiyosato's. A leather handle touched her hand. Her master was pushing the dagger on her._

_His eyes were closed and his breathing was difficult. "Right here, Hinageshi." He lifted his arm, pointing at his chest. "Show me how well I trained you." He gritted his teeth at her hesitation. "Do it now, Phoenix!"_

_Her heart lept and her hands shook, his voice startling her, but the blade had no problem cutting through the flesh. For a long while she lay bent over him, crying, her hands still on the dagger._

_A warm light was the next thing she knew. She must have had fallen asleep. When she sat up the dawn was indeed breaking through. Her hands were still clutching the dagger, spotted with moist blood. She stared at her Master. He was motionless. A smile toyed with his mouth. Numbly she carried him over toward the bridge and buried him. The sun was high above when she finally left him and the others, wondering in a daze back to the Yukishiro home.//_

* * *

Megumi worked tirelessly through the night. The group remained outside as she had requested. Iwao had decided to not tell the children right away, it was best to let them sleep. Megumi's hands moved methodically sewing the wounds. She was surprised that someone else like Kenshin could bare such a burden. Most of all she wanted to know, like the rest, who this girl really was. She checked her vitals after finishing. Getting up she stretched and then joined the group.

Iwao stood. "How is she?"

Megumi sat with the group. "It's finished. Her wounds are cleaned and bound. Now it'll up to her when she wakes."

They all sighed.

"I don't mean to pry but,"

Iwao nodded. "I figured you would noticed."

She looked down. "Those aren't normal wounds. I'm surprised she managed to survive those."

"It was difficult but she did."

Kaoru looked between the two. "What are you talking about?"

"When I removed her tunic I found that the wounds that she hand were overlapping partially healed severe injuries."

Yahiko glanced at Iwao. "Should I even ask or do you not know about those either?"

Iwao's eyes reflected the candles. "No, I know all to well about those injuries. She was a child, perhaps a little older than yourself Yahiko." He sighed, giving in. "She was an asassign for the Shogunate at the time. I had just been handed the leadership for the Heiwa and was coming from town when I found her on the banks of a river in Tokyo. It took her almost six months to heal, though to be completely honest I don't believe those injuries healed completely."

"That explains a few things, right Kenshin?"

Kenshin stared at the candle on the table. Her eyes were staring back. Even though she had tears in them her sword was still. He remembered toying with her first, how weak she was for crying over a simple man. But it wasn't simple, not to the girl he fought and for that she managed to be one of the few survivors against the Battousai. "If you will excuse me." He stood with a smile. "But I think we've all had a quite the evening."

Iwao followed. "I agree. It's been eventful. Thank you Megumi for looking after Lina." He bowed to them and left.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

A smaller chapter then the last few. Enjoy.

Chapter Twelve

* * *

It was dark all around. Phoenix stood in nothingness. _/I see. This is what he must have seen just before death./_ She glanced around. _/It's nothing like I imagined. Though it's hard to think of anything worse then nothing./_ An echo of a ripple came from the distance. _/If this is a recap of my failed life I'd rather skip it./_

_//"Mama! Papa! Don't go!"_

_She turned. Two small children were hidden behind a fallen table. It was the boy's voice who called out. The boy's face was dirty and his red hair clung to him. The girl beside him was crying._

_He tended to her. "Please sister stop crying. Those men will find us if you don't stop. Then what will mother and father do?" But she continued to cry. That's when the door busted open. Three men stormed in and found them. The girl cried even louder as one of the men pulled her hair, grinning as he did so. The boy tried to fight but was strongly overpowered. He tried to reach for his sister and almost had her before everything went blank. The girl screamed before she too was hit from behind.//_

Phoenix shifted in her sleep. The world around her coming gradually back. Voices came from the hall.

"Kenshin."

"Oh Sano you're back."

"Your never going to believe this. The smoke from last night came from the Embassy."

"Were there casualities?"

"That's the thing, the whole building was deserted. There wasn't a person within a mile."

Kenshin smiled. "That's a relief."

"The only problem is, where have they all gone?"

Phoenix closed her eyes; sleep came shortly after.

* * *

Kogoro slammed his cup, shattering it. "Damn that Phoenix! How dare she double cross me!"

"Sir our opportunity to take out the Embassy memebers has passed. What should we do now?"

He yelled. "I want them killed. I want all of them killed! I'm going to show those Imperialist that their cities aren't safe. Call the sub groups, burn Tokyo and Kyoto."

"Yes my lord."

Shadow stepped forward. "What will you do Lord Kogoro?"

He grinned then began to laugh. "You just leave that to me."

* * *

Iwao watched Shinta and Lila play with Ayame and Suzume. He still didn't tell them that their mother lay in the same dojo as they did. He couldn't tell them. Not until she was better. He couldn't let them see her in this state. Not to mention the idea that the police would be looking for her because of the recent attacks on government buildings.

Megumi knelt beside him. "Good morning Iwao. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Miss Megumi. I'm alright. Doing better. Are you going in to check on her?" His eyes casted sideways.

Megumi watched the children play for a bit. "I am. I want to see how the medicine is working."

He took her hand. "I'm in your debt Miss Megumi."

She let them be and walked down the hall to Lina's room. She slid open the door. "Oh sir Ken, I didn't know anyone was with her."

"Miss Megumi." He smiled. "I felt that if she woke that she shouldn't be alone. However, she's been sleeping since I brought her back."

Megumi sat beside her and checked the bandages. It was as Iwao told her, the injuries were healing slowly. "I'll go and fix more medicine and bring it to her later. She should eat but I'm afraid to wake her too soon."

"Miss Kaoru is cooking lunch now. So if she wakes I'll bring something to her." He turned back to Lina. Her breathing had slowed and become much more controled since Megumi's first dose. He closed his eyes.

_//She flew over him, landing behind him. She pulled a small compact from inside her tunic. She glanced up at him. He noticed that her eye color had slightly changed. "Flight of the Phoenix." A dusty red powder floated toward him. Spinning his sword he blocked it. When it was done, she was gone from his sight._

_"This is for Akira!" She came from above. He lowered himself, poised to attack. She didn't stop his sword from piercing her side and this action surprised him enough to allow her to stab him in the shoulder with a dagger. He stumbled back and she followed, his katana digging deeper into her. "I'm going to kill you right here Battousai." She pulled the double edge from its sheath and swung it to cut him half way but the force from the removal of his katana jerked her backwards and off the roof.//_

"Flight of the Phoenix." Kenshin moved to the other side. He slid open the door. _/It makes sense now. The Embassy and those men. She used her poison twice within an hour of each other. And that aura that surrounds her is nothing like I've seen./_


	13. Chapter 13

It's been brought to my attention that Kenshin and Enishi fought during a Samurai X ova director's cut episode (Reflections?). I am aware and have changed the ending to fit into the ova episode; a lead off, if you will.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter Thirteen:

* * *

_//"A-ki-ra."_

_He turned, his face red. "Hina-geshi. You scared the life out of me."_

_She chuckled. "Oh Akira you're so fun to hide from."_

_"Honestly Hinageshi." He flipped a bowl over and put some rice in it for her._

_She sat down next to him. "You're here to see Tomoe, right?" She chewed._

_"Sh-shh. Keep it down." He glanced around._

_She closed her eyes. "What? You're part of the Shogunate right? So what if you're here to see Lord Yukishiro's daughter?" Opening one eye she looked at him. He was sweating some; nervous. "I mean it's not like you're going to propose to her or anything. After all I don't think Lord Yukishiro would appreciate a memeber of his own organization marrying his daughter." She slapped him on the back. "But I'm a new memeber so what do I know."_

_Akira placed his rice bowl back on the table. "Maybe you're right Hinageshi. Perhaps I'm not strong enough to take Lord Yukishiro's daughter's hand."_

_Hinageshi lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry Akira. I know how much Tomoe and you enjoy each other's company." She looked up at him. "Forgive me"_

_He patted her on the head. "Yea, I'll forgive you."_

_"There you are Hinageshi." Tomoe slid open the door behind them. She glanced between the two. "You're not bugging Kiyosato are you?" She sat on his other side._

_Hinageshi was going to say something but Akira interupted her. "We were just having a nice chat, weren't we Hinageshi?" He smiled brightly._

_She nodded.//_

* * *

Ayame and Suzume ran around after Lila in the front lawn. Shinta sat under a tree, a shiruken in hand. It was his mom's. The weapon having a feather sketched in it. _/She's out there somewhere. Maybe she's looking for us. Why are we still here. We need to find her./_

"Kids." Kaoru called from the dojo. "Lunch is ready."

Shinta got up and brushed himself off. He looked at Lila. She was smiling, laughing even. She hadn't laughed like that since their last night as a family in their village.

Lila was up on the step but turned back. "Shinta?"

He shook his head. "I'm coming Lila." When he got close, she took his hand. "Mama's ok. She'll find us."

"Huh?" He looked at her for a moment. "You're right. Plus we have dad, right?"

She nodded. "We'll be ok, Shinta.

* * *

Sano opened the door and glanced inside. "Hey Kenshin, missy has lunch."

"Ok Sano." Kenshin stood and walked out with him.

"Is it going to be ok to leave her alone in there?"

"Yea. I doubt she'll be waking up anytime soon."

Phoenix listened to their steps as they faded before she opened her eyes. She touched her side. Controlled breathing was necessary to keep the pain minimum. She tried to get up but the pain shot through her veins. _/Just like last time./_ Laying back down she slowed down her breathing. _/I can't lay around like this. Kogoro is surely to make a move immediately. Not to mention the government officals who will certainly be looking for me./_ Holding her breath, Phoenix tried to get up as quietly as possible. She made it to her hands and knees before stopping. Blood darkened her bandages and dripped through. Reaching her katanas she used them to help her up.

* * *

Kogoro was dressing and choosing his weapons.

"Lord Kogoro."

"Ah Shadow. You've returned."

"Yes, my Lord. I've found Phoenix as instructed. She's severely wounded, currently resting at the Kamiya dojo."

"You don't say? I could have guessed that much."

Shadow glanced down. "The government is also looking for her. May I ask again what you plan to do?"

Kogoro looked at him. "I have a feeling I'm not going to have to do anything. She'll come to me because she knows she has too." He smirked. "That's what family is for after all, right Shadow?"

Shadow nodded and disappeared.

* * *

After dinner the kids went back out to play. Kenshin and Iwao were on their way to check on Lina when Shinta's voice rose from the yard.

Kenshin was joined by Sano and Kaoru at the front entrance. Shinta shielded Lila, Ayame, and Suzume behind him.

"I'm not going to ask again..."

"Saito, you're scarying them." Kenshin stepped off the deck. "What does the Miburo want here?"

He smirked. "The Battousai, I'm sure you'd know. Recently the government's been under attack. I've been sent in search of that attacker and for that reason am standing here."

"Who is it that the government believes has been attacking them?"

Saito glanced around as he continued. "The Tokugawa Shogunate's very own number one assassin, Phoenix."


	14. Chapter 14

XDrAnDomPeRsoNXD - Wow you're quick with the review(s). I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. As for Phoenix's family, I don't want to give anything away, but that will come up in a later chapter when Kaoru and her are talking. Say maybe the next chapter or two or three. Both Phoenix's past and present will clear itself and hopefully everything will become a pretty bow-tie. However that also means that Phoenix will become closer to finding out who Katsura Kogoro really is...and eventually the ending of this story. Hopefully though that is still a littles ways off.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

Shinta stared into the room. He was breathing heavy from running throughout the dojo. His hand gripped the door. The futon was made up in the corner and the room was cleaned. "She...she's gone?"

Iwao came behind him and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm sorry Shinta, she must have known she, we, were in danger with her here."

"It doesn't matter!" Shinta jerked away and stumbled into the room. "That man said, he said that she was an enemy to the government. Someone has to protect her."

"Your mom, she's a strong person, that she is." Kenshin smiled.

"Hello?" Megumi voice reached them. "I found more medicine."

Kaoru met her at the door. "Megumi that's wonderful. But Lina isn't here."

"What? She shouldn't be moving with injuries like those. Where'd she go?"

Sano sighed. "It seems she sensed danger and took off."

"Well if what Saito said is true then isn't she just proving that she attacked those buildings."

"Yahiko." Kaoru hit him. "Don't say such things."

Kenshin joined them. "Phoenix, Lina rather, did not attack those buildings recklessly. If in fact she did, it was not her blade that killed those officers."

"Can you be sure about that Kenshin? I mean we are talking about a highly skilled assassin. She's as much a legend as you are." He glanced down the hall where he could hear Shinta. "But can we be sure that she's changed her ways, like you?"

* * *

Phoenix found shelter under a bridge. Leaning against the foundation she rested. Her wounds burned but it was what she had to do. Luckily the weather still hadn't cleared so there weren't many people out on the streets.

Water dripped from boards. Phoenix couldn't help but lift her hand to feel them come through the gaps.

_//"Hinageshi what are you doing? You'll catch your death sitting in the rain like that."_

_She turned her hair sprinkling more raindrops around. "Master?"_

_He brought her in and began drying her off._

_"Are you made at me too?" She gazed off to the side._

_He looked at her. "What are you talking about?" He continued to dry her off, noticing the bruises and scars._

_"Lord Yukishiro seemed angry at Lady Tomoe when she brought me with her to live here. That was only a few days ago and since then I haven't seen her."_

_"Turn around." He placed the towel over her head. "You needn't worry about Lady Tomoe. She requested that you be in my care, and for the moment that's the best option." He sighed. "I know it doesn't seem like it now but your safe here." He stood. "I realize you're still adjusting to this place but you'll see, it's good for you to be here and not out and alone on the streets."//_

_/He was right. I would have died if I stayed on my own any further./_ Phoenix closed her eyes. She was feeling weary. _/You taught me everything you knew, Master Masanori. You even...you even allowed me to surpassed you. So why, why did I lose again? And to someone, to him. It just doesn't add up. I know he's not the real Katsura Kogoro, yet I don't know who.../_ She fell asleep

* * *

Iwao sighed. Shinta refused to talk with any of them. Lila looked between the two. "Shinta?" But he shrugged her off.

Megumi entered the hall. "Iwao, I'd like to check your bandages."

He followed her to another room, leaving Shinta to brood and Lila clinging to his side. He followed suit of sitting down. For a while they were quiet.

"They're tough kids, aren't they?" Megumi unwrapped some bandages.

He chuckled. "More then I thought. Lina's never really been strict with them, allowing them to do as they see fit." He sighed. "I guess that's why Shinta's so distraught over her disappearing when they were in the same house."

"You think he loves her more?"

"I grew up among lots of people, surrounded, smothered you could say, with moral philosophy and such. Being born into the Heiwa group and during those turbulent times; those people become your cusion, a safe guard against the dark of war. Now that I think about it I guess I'm just trying to do the same thing with Shinta and Lila that I couldn't do for Lina." He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off topic like that."

She put medicine on his healing wounds and covered them back up. "No, it's fine. I asked the question." She went to get up but stopped at his words.

"Deep down I think he realizes that Lina's is a mystery to him. And for one reason or another he's become so fixated on burying that feeling. He's only seven but his smart. And Lila, she's five, but dispite that I've noticed her sensing her brother's feelings." He realized that Megumi was finished. "Oh I'm sorry. I started going off again."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

The warmth from a fire came to Phoenix first. Slowly opening her eyes she focused the flames creating designs on the ceiling. Swallowing she found her throat dry and coughed a little.

"So you are alive. I really couldn't tell with that little bit of breathing you did when I found you."

She shifted her head toward the voice, a man's voice. He was sillouetted by the fire. She blinked.

"You probably feel foggy, maybe tired. Or perhaps exhausted would be the better word."

"Where...where am I?"

"Hm? That's not a first questioned I'd expect from a lethal assassin." He mixed something in a pot that was sitting by the fire. "Of course I never thought I'd find an assassin laying for dead under a bridge either."

She moved her head to stare at the ceiling again.

"Those wounds are pretty serious. You're lucky you're not dead."

"I'd probably be better off...if he had just finished me."

"You shouldn't say such things." He bent down. "Are you feeling up to eating something?"

"Not really."

"Hm, well that's fine, you should probably rest some more anyway."

Her eyes began to get heavier. "Who...are you?" But oblivion took over her mind before she could hear him answer.

* * *

"Shinta?"

The boy turned. "What do you want? If you're going to take up for his actions then I don't want to hear it."

Kenshin smiled. "Your dad did what he thought best, that he did."

"Keeping my mom away from me, from us, is unforgivable." His voice rose a bit. "We searched for them for weeks. And yet here we were all under the same roof." He rubbed furiously at his eyes.

Kenshin sat beside him. Minus the light navy blue eyes, Shinta resembled Lina. "Shinta, you love your mother correct?" The boy nodded. "You love your father also?" And he nodded but slower. "Shouldn't you trust that love to keep you connected no matter what? It is after all what kept you and your sister going after your village was attack, is it not?"

"Yes, but Kem was with us also. He showed us a safe route around the band of attackers."

"Kem?"

"Umhm. He's a hawk. Mom said he kept her in touch with the other world. I thought he would have gone with her when she left but he was there soon after the village was attacked."

"Shinta." Lila opened the door before picking up a tray. "Miss Kaoru made some tea." She saw Kenshin.

Kenshin stood. "Don't mind me. I'll go make something for dinner." He slid the door closed behind him.

"Hey Kenshin, did the boy know anything?"

"Sano, I just talked with him. I didn't try to get information out of him." Kenshin smiled but Sanosuke wasn't buying it. "I honestly believe that neither Shinta nor Lila know much of their mother's past."

"So should we go probe Eto again, or do you think he knows nothing either."

"No. The one we really need to see..."

"Yea, I know."

* * *

The hideout was cleaned and abandoned. Nothing was left behind. It was if they had never stepped foot in their area, in Tokyo, even in Japan.

And that's how he wanted it for the last battle against her. Because deep down he knew she was part of the reason for his sister's death.

* * *

"I'm glad to see you doing better. Much better than a few hours ago." The man smiled and handed her a cup.

Phoenix sat with a warm bowl of stew. "Yes well whatever you gave me appeared to have done the trick. Though I didn't like the hazy feeling, or the ache's it caused."

"Aches? Your lucky that's all you had to endure. If it hadn't been for those prior wounds you would have felt these for sure."

She sipped from the cup. "How do you know so much? Who are you? Where are we?"

"Oh well off to a good start we are. Easy with the questions otherwise you'll make yourself dizzy." He grinned widely. "We're outside the limits of Toyko, a little south actually. I'm of no real importance. As for how I know so much, you've been telling me."

She scoffed but didn't look away from the flames. "Now I know one of us is crazy."

"No I assure you that neither one of us are crazy, Hinageshi."

She cut her eyes. "Don't you dare...call me by that name."

He looked at her innocently. "But isn't that your name?"

"No one is allowed to call me by that name, never again. It's Phoenix and if you must be so informal, Lina."

"Lina? But isn't that just Hina with an 'L'?" He pretended to think on it. "Lina-geshi?"

She growled. Her weapons were missing and he was smart enough not to give her a spoon. Plus with her injuries tightly bound, her movement was slow at best. He could provoke her without causing his death, he knew it, and he knew she knew it too. Which just angered her more.

"That man, the one who's calling himself Katsura Kogoro, he tested your strength."

She stood and slowly walked back to her given bed. "I have nothing to say to a man who won't tell me his name."

He shook his head. "I saved you from dying of cold out there, you could be a bit nicer Hinageshi."

Her back was to him. "I know most of everything, all but who he really is."

"You need to go back to that dojo and talk to him." He sipped his drink. "Like you he had deals with Kogoro also. I'm sure that after your meeting he's realized that Kogoro isn't Kogoro either."

"I can't." She rested on the bed. "I can't go back to that dojo. It'll endanger everyone there." She glared at him fiercely when he laughed.

"Come now Hinageshi, I'm sure we both know that since The Battousai's residence within the dojo that it and it's inhabitants have been attack quite often."

Turning over toward the wall she covered herself with the blanket. "I'm going to bed."

For a while the man stayed up tending the fire. As the last of the sticks faded to embers he stood. _/My brother taught you well child./_


	16. Chapter 16

XDrAnDomPeRsoNXD don't worry I forget mine quite a bit sometimes, lol. I'm hoping for a big epic scene in a coming chapter, maybe chapter 17 or 18; we'll see. I apologize for the confusion, I hope to clear it up in this chapter or the next but I'll put it up here for help too.

Phoenix was given the name Hinageshi (Yukishiro) by Tomoe Yukishiro. She was given the name Phoenix by her master Masanori (who's brother Takeo was just in the last chapter *see chapter 11 for reference* though Phoenix doesn't know it). And after the fight with the Battousai in chapter 1 when she started a life in the Heiwa group, she changed her name to Lina; (the names are sort of like placeholders for the archs in her life, and the story so to speak).

She doesn't know much about her past but that will be taken care of in either this chapter or the next. Luckily I have several extra chapters with notes and random scenes that I find necessary but haven't a place to put them yet, hopefully they will find a place here and in the next couple of chapters.

11/19/09 - Sorry for the long wait of this chapter. College life got busy, and is still, for quite a bit. Probably the shortest chapter yet. Sorry but it is 5kb if that helps, lol.

Hope this helps and that you enjoy the reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

It was a full day and part of night before Phoenix decided to head back to the dojo. For most of that day she remained inside while her new companion went in and out, bought supplies or traded, and cooked a late lunch. Afterward he suggested a nap for the both of them and when she woke, shorty after dusk, she was alone with a dimming out fire.

Looking around the darkening room she noticed that her weapons were returned to her. Unsheathing one of her twin katanas she realized that it was sharpened and cleaned. "Strange old man. If he had sent them to be renewed all he had to do was tell me." She mumbled, putting the sword down. In the chair where she had sat for lunch her tunic and pants were folded neatly and mended. Since she has been here she wore a simple kimono, slightly big, but she didn't complain.

Shifting her eyes around she checked for any presence. When none was confirmed she changed back into her ninja clothing. The twin katanas were returned to their place on her back, the double blade katana by her side, and a dagger hidden in her boots along with several shiruken in a small pocket within her tunic.

Before leaving she left a small note. Lifting the beads that created the door she took one last glance at the small hut before hurrying out into the night.

_/Well brother looks as if she's off once again. I had thought it strange that day I first saw her in Tokyo. I thought she died with the revolution but I'm sure you would have thought differently. Good thing I stopped her from carrying out his plans./_

* * *

"Shinta, where are you going?" Iwao asked just after dinner. Shinta had gotten up and was walking out of the room when his father stopped him.

"I was going to my room." He said without turning around.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

For a moment he was silent. "Thank you Miss Kaoru for dinner."

She blinked. "Oh your welcome Shinta."

"It seems he's going through a rough time, that he is."

"Yes, it looks that way." Iwao faced them.

Kenshin pulled a small dagger from his sleeve. "I believe this belongs to Phoenix." It was the dagger from the time they met in Tokyo. "Her feather resembles something different than the ones that belong to you, don't they?"

Iwao took it from him. Lila watched with wide eyes. The feather on Phoenix's dagger was more sharp, whereas the ones representing Heiwa were carved softer, less angles. "I made this for her a decade ago." He smirked. "She told me she threw this in the river."

"She was going to use it to kill Kenshin." Sano said from the corner.

Iwao stiffened. "Lila, why don't you go along, see what your brother's doing."

Nodding, she got up. "Ok." Her voice was quiet.

After a moment Iwao turned to Sanosuke which sent a chill up his spine. "Kenshin I'm sorry if that's what it seems." He controlled his voice before speaking again. "I'm not going to lie to you, she has trained non-stop since Lila's birth. But honestly I don't think she would ever kill you or anyone else for that matter."

Sano mumbled incoherently, not looking at Iwao.

Kenshin smiled some. "No I do not think she is capable of killing anymore either."

Iwao glanced back down at the dagger.


	17. Chapter 17

I'm glad you remember it. Yea I know the last chapter was short but it was either that or nothing until Thanksgiving week and then I couldn't promise anything. So I gave you that and have an idea for this chapter so it all works out. Lol

I managed to get all my h/w done for the rest of next week before break and would you believe that I even manage to get through this chapter.

Enjoy

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

February 1872

The snow finally stopped and glittered on trees and houses as the sun shined brightly in the February sky. The roads were muddy but business travelled through as best as it could.

"Well looks like all is well now." The doctor said.

Lina and Iwao smiled at one another.

"I'm glad to see that you made it through the winter." The midwife, the doctor's wife, hugs Lina.

"I am too."

"When do you think the baby will come?" Iwao asked, paying the doctor.

"Hm I'd say late March, early April."

The midwife squeezed Lina's hand. "How perfect. That'll be just in time for the *hanami festival."

Iwao helped Lina to her feet. "Yes it will be. This child will be born in a world of beauty, right Iwao?"

"Yes but we'll have to delay our travels and watch the blooming from here."

"Oh I can't wait." The midwife exclaimed as she left with her husband. She loved children, having six.

Iwao grinned, watching Lina, as he got to working on lunch. She was holding her stomach with one hand, the other on her back, looking out at the snow. She seemed happy enough, even after her failed assignment several years back. "Hm."

She turned to face him. Her hair was longer now, having not cut it since living with him. "What is it, Iwao?"

"I was just thinking back some years ago. How much you've changed."

"Have I? Do you think so?" She teased. "I don't know. I think I could still fight an Imperial army." She winked. Her violet eyes sparkled a bit.

He laughed. "I have no doubt to that." But still while they lived happily he couldn't help but see the sadness and pain in her eyes. _/It's just something we'll both have to get over together./ _He thought.

* * *

present day (1878)

Kenshin stopped what he was doing.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru questioned. "Something wrong?"

"It seems we have a guest." Sano stepped in.

Yahiko stood. "I'm ready."

It wasn't the guest, particularly, that had came to Kenshin but rather the smell that flowed with the presence. The smell of white plums.

* * *

Lina moved along the dojo's outside wall, staying within the shadows. She heard a door squeak. She paused, listening.

"What a dark night. But the sky has cleared." Iwao's voice was soft.

She tiptoed along the wall. She was coming around a cornor and into the court yard when Iwao starled her.

"You're not seriously breaking in, are you?"

She fell backward. "I..Iwao. What'd you do that for? I nearly died, you coming out of nowhere."

"I wouldn't have to come out of nowhere if you didn't sneak around." He helped her up. They looked at one another. Iwao gave a small smile and wrapped his arms around her the best his wounds would allow. "I'm so glad to see that you are okay, Lina." He whispered her name.

For once since leaving the village her hard exterior fell away. Her body fell into his. She took in the warmth of his embrace. A sob entered her chest, she held it back from rising.

"We're being watched." He whispered.

"That's fine." She mumbled. After a few seconds she said, "I wouldn't mind if he decided to kill me right now. I'd die one of the happiest women."

Iwao laughed. At first it was soft but it turned into a heartfelt laugh.

* * *

"Oh my." Kaoru was blushing. "I don't think we should be watching this." She covered Yahiko's eyes.

"Hey." He protested.

"Well Kenshin, what do you want to do?"

Kenshin turned away. "I think it'll be fine, that I do." _/Besides, she's the only one who can answer my questions./_

Kaoru smiled. "In that case I should welcome her and see if she needs anything."

sanosuke scoffed. He knew that Kenshin would stay on guard even if he did believe his life wasn't in danger but that still didn't ease Sano's mind. He didn't trust Phoenix, or Lina; who ever she was.

Kaoru stepped into the courtyard. "Excuse me. I'm sorry I don't mean to intrude."

Iwao released Lina from his grip. Lina met Kaoru halfway, kneeling. "Miss Kaoru, please forgive me. I've brought my battle to your doorstep and involved your household. Allow to myself to repay you for your hospitality."

Kaoru glanced around in embarassment. "Oh no no no. Don't worry about it. With Kenshin and Sano around we get plenty of involvements. Oh not saying that this is bad, I mean," She calmed and cleared her throat. "I'm glad to see that you are well Miss Lina. Why don't you come on in and rest, ok?"

"Yes, thank you." She stood. "Iwao, how are the children?"

"They're fine, though Shinta's a little upset with that stunt you pulled the other day." They walked on to the porch. Lina and Kenshin glanced at one another. Sano was ready to attack if Lina decided to change her mind but was surprised by her actions instead. "Kenshin." She was going to say more but his voice stopped her.

"Welcome back Lina. It's good to see that you are well."

She gasped, shocked. Then again she shouldn't be. He was Kenshin now, not the manslayer.

* * *

*hanami festival - a celebration of the cherry blossom trees that start blooming in lower Japan in January and works upward through Kyoto, Tokyo, and finally Hokkaido by mid-April to early May.


	18. Chapter 18

Not to keep you in the dark, I'm going to give some hints as to who the character of Kogoro really is.

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

"Lord Kogoro, the groups are in the cities and waiting for your signal."

"Good. Send a messenger to them. Tell them they have three days to relax."

"Yes, my lord."

Kogoro stared out the window. People travelled back and forth along the market road below.

_//He watched them from the doorway. His sister seemed to adore the new girl. He wondered if she had forgotten him now that this girl was around._

_"Brother, why don't you come join us?" She said, brushing the girl's hair. The girl looked up at his sister then toward the door. Her eyes were big and expressive._

_"Bro-ther?" She seemed to not know the word._

_His sister smiled at her. "Yes, he's my brother, a part of my family."_

_"Family." The girl said slowly. "Can I be...family?"_

_"No!" He yelled, backing away from the door before running through the halls.//_

_/To be a part of the family./_ Kogoro sneered. _/I'll show her what it means to be a part of a family; my family./_

* * *

September 1874

Shinta, two years old, was brought into the room by Iwao. Lina laid in the bed with a brand new baby in her arms. "She's beautiful." Iwao sat down on the edge next to them.

Shinta reached his hands out, babbling. "Ma."

Lina held the baby closer to him. "Say hi Shinta. This is your baby sister, Lila."

"Li." He touched her face. She squirmed. He squealed in delight.

Iwao chuckled. "I think he just found a new playmate."

Lina smiled, looking down. "Iwao they'll be safe won't they?" She held Lila tighter. "I mean knowing who I am, being their mother," She looked up at him. "They'll be okay, right?"

He gave a soft laugh and patted her on the head. "I don't know what your talking about. You are Lina Eto."

Her heart eased. He always knew exactly what to say.

* * *

present day 1878 - dawn

Iwao and Lina sat, leaning on one another on the porch outside their room. The sky was a dull midnight blue.

Lina's eyes were closed as she spoke. "You were wrong, to an extent."

"Oh?" Iwao murmured. "I didn't know I was right."

"Shinta and Lila. I know they're safe but as Phoenix, no as their mother, I've hurt them badly."

Iwao sighed, "Lina."

"Because of me, their home, everyone's home, was destroyed. Innocent people were injured or killed. I've put..."

Iwao sat up to face her. "That's enough Lina." He took her hands. "Listen to me. You are not Phoenix, not anymore. You left that name behind. You left Hinageshi behind. You are and will forever be Lina Eto."

She gazed into his eyes for a while before lowering her head onto his chest. "I hope you're right Iwao."

* * *

"So you couldn't sleep either?" Kenshin asked Sano innocently.

Sano shrugged, chewing on a thin stick. "How could I?"

"You don't believe what she said?"

Sano glanced up. "I just find it hard to believe that someone like her would be satisfied with just suddenly giving up."

Kenshin gazed down the hall. "Didn't you not like the government?"

"My reasons are completely different."

_/Kenshin./_ Those eyes, to him, didn't belong to a killer. In fact he had seen them only once before.

_//Just as she was pulling her double edge katana from it's sheath he pulled forcefully away, dragging his own katana from her side. Her swing and his action caused them both to loose their footing. But what he didn't notice until just before she fell was the pool of blood from her wound, which is what caused her to slip. What changed most about her for him was the look in her eyes as she reached out to him and yet to nothing.//_

_/Those were the same eyes tonight./_

* * *

Lina stared up at the ceiling. Quietly getting up she left the room. She walked down the hall and stopped at the second door. Sliding it open to a crack she peeked inside. Shinta and Lila were sleeping soundly. She stepped in and knelt before them. She pressed a hand to Lila's face.

"Mama?" The young child murmured sleepily.

"Shh. Go back to sleep."

Lila mumbled. As she readjusted in her futon she reached for Lina's hand. Lina, watching her for a while, rested next to her.

Shinta listened to them. He smiled, happy to have his mother back.


	19. Chapter 19

XDrAnDomPeRsoNXD - I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Yes it was kind of short but I figured that I haven't updated in a while and so decided to. Hopefully this chapter is a bit longer.

Enjoy

Happy Holidays

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

Kaoru smiled as the children played in the yard. "It's not often that you find siblings so well behave as the four there."

Lina and her had been working all morning, now they were taking a small break. "Yes, I must agree." She was sitting, her left arm draped over her lifted left knee. "I had siblings once, before the terror of war." She looked at her children. "I try to remind them that they have only each other, and bring them up in a way that they can come to love and respect one another."

"Hm, that's good teaching." Kaoru nodded. "Have you seen your siblings since the end of the war?"

She glanced away, turning her head toward the left, looking up at the sky between the twine of the branches. "No, I haven't."

Kaoru softened her eyes. "But it's nice that you remember them."

"I suppose." She watched as Lila and Shinta smiled and laughed. "You have a wonderful place here, Miss Kaoru."

Shinta came up to them. "Miss Kaoru." He smiled to her. "Mama, won't you come and enjoy the day with us?"

Lina smiled back. "All right Shinta." She took his hand and they walked over to the other three.

"Mama." Lila held up her arms. Lina picked her up and swung her around.

"Swing me."

"Yeah, swing me."

Kenshin walked up behind Sano who was watching the girls and children. "Do you still not trust her."

"Not really, especially since we're being watched."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "Yes, I've noticed that too. No doubt she's realized it also.

* * *

"Lord Kogoro, forgive me for interupting."

Kogoro turned to face one of his messengers. "What is it?"

"It seems that there will be more interference."

"Oh?" His brow rose. "From who?"

"It's come to our attention that the government, specifically the Miburo, are now on the look-out for Phoenix."

"No surprise there." Kogoro smirked. "That's to be expected."

The messenger nodded. "However, it appears that the Miburo may take Phoenix before the given day."

A larger smile crept across his face. "Is that so?" He looked back out the window. "This may turn in my favor even better then I hoped."

* * *

Lina was walking around when she noticed Kenshin doing laundry. Sitting down on the back porch she watched him a while. Kenshin remained silent; even as the white plum perfume invaded his mind. He was close to saying something when Lina spoke. "What a strange scene." She gazed up.

Kenshin stretched a sheet after ringing it out of water. He stood, shaking the sheet. He shielded his eyes from the sun as he gazed up at the sky also.

She stood. "Well I'm helping with dinner so I better go and start." She walked away.

"Lina."

She paused, not turning around. "I know, I noticed a spy also. However tonight's visitor will take care of that."

Kenshin watched after her as she turned the corner. He wondered what she meant by tonight's visitor and hoped it wasn't who he was thinking.

* * *

_//Hinageshi sat watching Tomoe as she dressed for the evening. "You're so beautiful Lady Tomoe."_

_Tomoe smiled. "You're just as beautiful." Hinageshi blushed. Tomoe proceeded to open her make-up box. Hinageshi pulled out a small vile from her kimono and held it out to the older woman. She turned. "Hinageshi what's this?"_

_"A...a gift, my lady, for taking such good care of me this past year and a half."_

_Tomoe took it and fingered the trinket._

_"The merchant I bought it from said it was a new fragrance, whatever that meant." Hinageshi smiled. "It's called White Plums."_

_Tomoe lifted the lid off the small bottle. The sweet smell traveled through the room. "Hm, what a lovely smell." She recapped the bottle. "Thank you Hinageshi, it was very nice of you to think of such a thing." She hugged the child._

_"I'm sure Akira will like it just as much, lady Tomoe." Hinageshi was hugged tighter.//_

* * *

After dinner and after Shinta and Lila were put to bed, Lina quietly left the dojo and walked out onto the street. "I thank you for allowing me a last moment with my family."

Saito came from the shadows.

"I suppose if you had it your way I would already be dead." She glanced at him. "But your superiors have questions that only I can answer, correct?"

"Believe me." He mumbled. "One wrong move and I won't hesitate to eliminate you; answers or not." He walked off. Lina shook her head and followed.

Iwao stood on the dojo's front porch.

"Are you going to allow her to go like that?" Kaoru looked worried. "I mean she just got back."

"There's nothing I can do for her, Miss Kaoru, but wait for her to return." He sighed. "Though I wish I could remove all the burdens that plague her heart." He whispered.

* * *

This chapter ended up being small as well. However I didn't want to start something new that would lead to an extremely long chapter. So just be prepared for the next one.


	20. Chapter 20

Happy New Year! This is the first of my chapters uploaded for 2010.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter Twenty

* * *

Stealth ninja moved silently along the shadows.

Lina grinned. The on looker was now with the larger group, leaving the Kamiya dojo free. She gave Saito another looked over. "You're a loyal lap dog, aren't you?" She asked as they traveled along to the main government building. "Nothing wrong with it though. I was once one as well."

Saito frowned.

"If you're going to lock me up, make sure it's in a place that even the Battousai couldn't remove me from."

"For an assassin you sure like to talk. Besides what makes you think someone like the Battousai would even want to rescue you?"

"Hm, a valid point."

They walked a little further; the Embassy building was in sight, when they stopped.

"It seems we have followers." Lina cut her eyes to the side.

Saito reached for his katana. "I can assume you brought something with you."

Lina smirked. "What kind of assassin would I be if I didn't?"

"Leave the woman and walk away."

Saito chuckled. "What makes you think I'm going to do that?"

"We have no issue with you."

"But you want my prisoner, so you do."

"There's no point in talking to them Saito. They won't listen to reason."

"This is the end for you Phoenix." A shiruken was thrown. Lina blocked it with her dagger. A ninja appeared behind her and slashed down with his katana. Lina spun out of the way but her kimono still was caught and ripped. The rest of her clothing fell at her feet.

"Aw and I really liked that kimono." She stepped out. Saito shook his head. Lina was dressed in her own ninja clothing.

"See, I knew there was no reason for someone like the Battousai to save you."

Lina shrugged.

* * *

Iwao stared up at the sky. In the distance a blade shown and an arrow was released. His one leg was still injured but he moved enough out of the way to catch the arrow with further harm to himself. Attached to it was a letter. Iwao threw the arrow down, unraveling the note.

Overhead a cloud passed over the moon.

* * *

Kaoru sat in her room. She brushed her hair, thinking about earlier, before dinner. She had accidently overheard Kenshin and Lina's brief conversation. And now she wondered if it is what caused Lina to say what she did while they prepared dinner.

_//Kaoru entered the kitchen smiling. "They really love you don't they, Miss Lina?"_

_Lina chopped vegetables for the stew. "It seems that way."_

_"You said you had siblings once," Kaoru stood next to her. "What were they like? I bet you got along well, just like Shinta and Lila."_

_Lina paused for a moment. "I don't know. I was orphened before I could really enjoy my family. But I know I had one. I had a mother who loved to cook. A father who took time to be with us. And an older brother."_

_"What about your other siblings?"_

_She shook her head and continued chopping. "They were from the family that took me in during the Meiji Revolution. And believe me when I say, it wasn't the best but it could have been worse; far worse." She gathered the vegetables and placed them in the pot to boil with the noodles. "It's nice what you are doing here. Teaching one to protect themselves against real voilence."_

_"Oh, thank you." Kaoru smiled brightly. "I'm trying to keep up what my father worked hard to maintain."_

_"I think I would have enjoyed what you do here, Miss Kaoru; if things were different."_

_"There's still time." Kaoru's eyes lightened. "If you wanted you could help teach. I hear you're great at swordsmanship. It would help a lot of young students."_

_"I'm afraid not Miss Kaoru. No matter how the times change, warriors like me can never change. We haven't the right to." Lina whispered._

_"That's not true." Kaoru defended. "Just look at Kenshin. He's changed."_

_"The warrior's heart can never be changed, nor tamed; no matter how long it is caged." Lina looked down at her calloused hands. "Our swords are our hands and for some of us, death is the welcoming partner we've waited so long for." She sighed. "We can only change as much as our past will allow."//_

Kaoru walked out onto the porch. Kenshin was nearby. She walked over to him. "Kenshin, I'm worried about Lina. It's something she said to me earlier." She sat next to him. "She talked like she wasn't coming back."

Kenshin gazed at her and smiled. "There's nothing to worry about Miss Kaoru. She'll return." He turned back to the outside._ /The real battle hasn't begun for her. Not until he shows himself for the last time./_

Kaoru glanced at him. _/Lina and Kenshin are the same. I see it in his eyes./_ She looked away.

* * *

Lina was breathing heavy as she blocked another attack.

"You're slowing down." Saito mocked.

Lina gritted her teeth. "You're not doing so good either." Just as she sliced through one ninja another came from the side. She blocked the attack but was thrown back in the process. Saito lunged forward and cut through several men. As Lina was getting up, with the aid of a dojo's outer wall, it was then when Saito noticed blood seeping through her clothing on her side.

Suddenly more men surrounded them. Shadow appeared. "This is Lord Katsura Kogoro's last warning Phoenix. Kill or be killed."

"I will do neither."

Shadow smirked. "Then you shall pay the consequences."

In the distance bombs went off all around the government buildings.

Lina's eyes widened. Saito went on the attack.

"My my." Shadow shook his head. "I was wondering when your bombs were going to go off Phoenix." He began to disappear. "You should really decide which side you're going to fight on."

Lina swung around to attack him. "Shadow!"

"No don't." Saito called out.

She took several steps after Shadow before an arrow struck her in her right shoulder. Her vision blurred and she dropped to the ground.


	21. Chapter 21

Another short chapter but really heartfelt, especially at the end section.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter Twenty-One

* * *

Since appearing at Megumi's several days ago, Lina has been unconscious. Iwao's been given permission to stay with her and Shinta and Lila have visited everyday with Miss Kaoru.

"I'm surprised Saito let her go." Sano commented.

"They were attacked. He knew what to do in the best of the moment." Kenshin said. "Besides with the bombing of government buildings, other things took priority."

Kaoru and the kids came from Megumi's and met the boys at the entrance. Shinta kept walking, Lila behind him.

"How is she?" Sano asked.

"No real change. Megumi said that that's expected though and that Lina's lucky."

Kenshin nodded. "If Saito had hesitated even for a minute, the posion on that arrow could have been fatal."

"This is getting out of hand." Yahiko joined in. "The newspapers have labled Lina a wanted person; not that she wasn't one to begin with, but it's worse now."

"It just doesn't seem fair." Kaoru walked, wanting to catch up to Shinta and Lila.

* * *

_//Two children played together along rice fields, one boy, one girl. They ran after each other. The area was quiet and serene. They laughed and hurried back to their small hut. It was well before the Meiji Revolution but little did they know that on the horizon was something bigger then either of them could realize.//_

* * *

Kogoro paced back and forth. Though the Embassy and several other government buildings were bombed, they weren't destroyed. On top of that the men he sent to kill Phoenix were either killed themselves or injuried.

"I'm sorry we failed, Lord Kogoro." Shadow bowed.

He growled. "They just don't know how to die."

"Please forgive me."

Kogoro slammed his fist against the wall. "I'll just have to do it myself. Get what men who are still alive and tell them to leave."

"To leave, sir?"

"Yes, I don't need or even what them anymore." He shuffled away to his room. "Useless, all useless."

* * *

Iwao was lighting candles in Lina's room when Shinta and Lila came in. "Papa." She hurried into his arms.

He turned and hugged her. "What are the two of you doing here at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep Papa." Lila gazed up at him. He picked her up. Shinta sat by Lina. "Papa will you tell us a story."

"A story?"

"Umhm, the one mama likes."

Megumi, Kaoru, and Kenshin were walking down the hall to the room when they stopped and listened.

Iwao blinked. "That one huh? Well, I can try." He sat down and cleared his throat. "A long time ago there once lived a strong and fierce warrior. He was the greatest of greats. Much so that his name struck fear not only in his enemies but also his allies."

Megumi quietly slid open the door on a crack. They watched. Kaoru noticed how much the children listened intently.

"It was said that this warrior could slay a hundred men with one slash of his sword."

Shinta grabbed his mom's hand.

"However after years of fighting there was still something missing. So like the morning mist our brave warrior disappeared never to appear in battle again."

Lila smiled. "And what happened to him?"

"Well," Iwao rubbed the back of his head. "There have been many rumors. Some say that he died. Some say that he still lives."

"He's amazing, right mom?" Shinta whispered.

Iwao looked at him sadly. "I think that's all for tonight."

"But papa, you haven't gotten to the best part."

"Hm, the best part?"

Lila nodded. "Mama's favorite part, the sheath and the sword."

Kenshin's eyes widened just a bit. _//"Kenshin, if you are the sword, then I am your sheath. We go together, just like that."//_

"Oh yes, of course." He smiled. "A sword is a deadly weapon and swordmanship is a sort of art. However a crucial part of the sword is its sheath. Without it, the sword will cut even it's holder and one day rust. The warrior was a sword, swinging wildly around without any real purpose. But then he came across a woman who was less tameable then he." Lila yawned. "And thus this rumor ends, as our warrior slowly disappears from the minds of the people, living peacefully and normally with the person he loves."

Kenshin closed his eyes. He could see her dark hair flowing about her and she ran. He chased after her, never coming close to reaching her though. _/Tomoe/_


	22. Chapter 22

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter Twenty-Two

* * *

some days later

After a report from Saito and a chat with Lina the government officials no longer felt that she was a danger. Kenshin and her were on their way back to the dojo.

_//"I'm glad that you find me innocent." Lina said. "However it was me who attacked you several weeks ago with shiruken."_

_"Yes but you also saved the Embassy officials from certain death."_

_She looked down. "But if I had hesitated even for a moment..."_

_"They way I see, we owe you our lives."_

_"Please don't say such things." She mumbled. "I am an enemy of the Imperial Government after all."_

_"Are you?"_

_"Himura's right. Rest easy Lina, you are no longer an enemy. That is all in the past."//_

They walked along the crowding streets quietly.

"Thank you Kenshin. You didn't have to come along with me but you did anyway."

Kenshin smiled. "I'm am glad to see that you are free of their suspicion, that I am."

Lina nodded. "But it isn't over."

"Hm." Kenshin looked up. "May I ask you something Lina."

"Sure."

"Your perfume."

"White Plums."

"Where did you get it from?"

She paused and looked up. "It's from a long time ago." Lina smiled reminisantly. "When I was adopted into the Shogunate the Yukishiro family took me in. It was a gift for my lady."

_/Yukishiro/_

"I owe her my life. Next to my master, she was the closest thing to family." Lina lowered her head. "My family died when I was young. My mother, father, and brother...it was before the Revolution but the fractions were still there." She looked at Kenshin with a tearful smile. "I'm sorry, I have no idea where that came from. That doesn't answer your question at all." She started walking again.

Kenshin watched her.

_//A young child ran in front of him. "Shinta." Her maroon hair floated about her. "Shinta." She giggled turning her violet eyes to his lavender ones. "Hurry up..." Her last words faded from his mind.//_

"Kenshin." Lina called from a vegetable stand. "What should dinner be tonight?"

He shook his head subtly and walked on.

* * *

Shadow entered the dimly lit room. He was the only one to stay behind with Katsura. "Lord Kogoro, she's been dismissed from the Government's suspicions."

Korgoro lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. "Why?"

"It seems that the officals are grateful that she saved their lives when we attacked the Embassy a few nights ago. Despite knowing that she attacked them first. Also it appears that Himura has had his hand in the decision."

"Imperialist dog." Kogoro laughed. "She's gotten soft, so soft, to her enemies from a long time ago." He chukled. "Yet she refuses to die. Why? Why won't she die? Soft people like her should die, shouldn't they?"

For the past few days Kogoro has been slowly falling into his mind. Shadow glared out the window. His hatred was growing maybe even more than more. "My lord, now that Phoenix is out of suspicion she'll no longer be of concerned." Shadow turned from the window and went to the door.

Kogoro smirked. "Her best asset was the mistrust the government had in her." He sat up in bed. "She's no longer being watched by them." He stood, placing his arms in his kimono. "That's why you're my right-hand man, Shadow; we think alike."

"I'll go talk with her, bait her up, and also keeping the others from interfering."

"Meanwhile, I'll be waiting for her in the empty east field, just outside of Tokyo."

* * *

_//Tomoe was in the bath when Hinageshi entered. "Lady Tomoe, can I do anything for you?"_

_"Hinageshi." Tomoe turned. "Come here."_

_She slowly stepped toward the edge of the large pool._

_"Join me, Hinageshi?" Tomoe pointed to a folded towel. "It's fine, please join me?"_

_Hinageshi carefully removed and folded her clothes. She wrapped the towel around her and sat on the edge, dipping her feet in the warm water._

_"I heard father met with you today."_

_"Yes."_

_"What did he want?"_

_Hinageshi tightened her hands together. She stared at the water. "He just wanted to welcome me into the Shogunate."_

_Tomoe looked at the child with concern. "Into the Shogunate?"_

_She lowered her head even more. "My lady, I am grateful to you for bringing me into your home. Thank you."_

_"No," Tomoe placed her hand atop Hinageshi's. "That's..."_

_"It's fine my lady." Hinageshi gazed into her eyes. "It pleases me that I have something I can finally protect."//_

Lina woke up, Iwao's back to her. Shinta and Lila were sleep in the futon next to them. She sat up. Sighing she stood and walked over to the porch. Sliding the door open she went out. She looked up at the clear sky.

"Can't sleep?"

"Sano, what a surprise. You're here late."

He appeared at her left. "Not really. Dinner ended only a few hours ago."

"Still don't trust me, do you?"

"Not really." He smirked. "Don't take it personally."

"No," She whispered. "It's better...that way."

Sano furrowed his brow. "What?"

"Sano? Lina?"

"Kenshin."

"A late night, isn't it?"

Sano shrugged. "I was just on my way out." He jumped off the porch, walked back to the front of the dojo and left.

Kenshin moved next to Lina. "You have a loyal friend, Kenshin."

"Hm" He smiled.

She stepped away from him and bowed. "If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my room. Good night."


	23. Chapter 23

The longest chapter thus far. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter Twenty-Two

* * *

Kaoru was in the training room when Shinta and Lila peeked in. "Hm?" She glanced over to the door. "Oh, good morning."

"Good morning, miss Kaoru."

"Are you parents still sleeping?"

Shinta nodded. "Are you practicing the style of your dojo?"

"I am. Would you like to learn." Kaoru held up the wooden sword. "This is a style of protection."

"Then yes, I would like to learn." Shinta knelt. "Please teach me Miss Kaoru."

"Shinta." Lila tightened her grip on his tunic.

"I must learn so I can protect those who are important to me."

Kaoru looked at them with soft eyes.

* * *

Iwao woke to an empty futon beside him. Sitting up he realized it was the children's. Lina was behind him sleeping. He touched her forehead. Getting up he left the room quietly.

"Good morning." Kenshin said from the kitchen. He was preparing breakfast.

"Hm? Oh good morning Kenshin."

"Is Lina still sleeping?" Kenshin stopped and turn to face the man in the doorway. He noted Iwao's hesitation.

"Yes, she is."

"Is something wrong?"

Iwao lowered his eyes. "No. I just have to go see Miss Megumi today." He nodded his head. "If you'll excuse me I'll return later."

Kenshin put the food down and went to Lina's room. He slid open the door slightly. Though she was sleeping, he noticed that her breathing was labored. /Her body's overcompensating for her wounds./ He closed the door._ /She still hasn't healed from that first night when Kogoro attacked her./_ He walked back to the kichen. _/I haven't been able to find anything about who Kogoro really is. And Lina, we still haven't been able to sit and talk seriously. If we wait any longer, it'll be too late./_

* * *

"Miss Megumi?" Iwao entered her dojo office

"Iwao, how are you?"

"I'm good. I apologize if I'm interfering with anything."

She smiled. "No it's good. What can I help you with today? Are you wounds healing properly?"

"Yes most of them are healed. Dr. Gensai has been generous to look them over when he visits with his granddaughters."

"I see. That's good."

"Yes, but today I come for my wife."

"Oh? Has something come up?"

"She seems to be in a lot of pain."

Megumi went to her medicine cabinet. "Knowing her she problem wouldn't tell anyone and suffer through this." She pulled down a jar of powder. "Give her some of this in her drink. Her pain should subside gradually." Megumi dropped a tablespoon size into a vile. "A small amount, a pinch, should do. Twice a day." She handed him the vile. "I'll be sure to stop by and check her out."

"Thank you Miss Megumi. How much do I owe..."

She held up her hand. "Don't worry about that now. Just make sure she takes it."

* * *

The town seemed busy with people. Lina stumbled through them. When she woke up, she had been alone. The smell of food was going through the dojo. But instead of seeing what was going on she dressed quickly and left.

She went to the edge of town and over the bridge. The field where the old man's hut use to be was empty. "Figures."

A dark cloud passed overhead; lingering, covering the sun.

Lina looked up.

"Well you look healthy enough."

She turned around to find nothing. "What the?"

"Don't worry, your not imagining it. I only have a little bit of time."

"Is that all?"

"What a smart mouth, like usual. What did you come here for?"

She smirked. "I needed a change of scenery."

"Did you now?"

She felt a presence behind her.

"Do you plan on going on?"

"I do. I plan to fight him until the end."

"That's a shame." He moved closer. "Tell me, why do you feel you have to fight alone?"

"Because I am alone."

"You're not a good liar."

She growled. "Then you tell me why I do it?"

"Simple, you're frightened."

She swung around but he was gone.

"Don't be so hasty. Didn't my brother teach you anything?" Her body froze. He smirked. "Do I have your attention now?"

The cloud overhead began to move.

"Hm, I better hurry. Listen to me child. Do you remember the words my brother spoke to you when he gave you the name Phoenix? He put all his trust in you. He knew when he got the call to go and fight that he wouldn't return."

Her fists were in tight balls at her side.

"You who have lost and gained time and time again; a suitable name, he knew what he was doing." His lips came to her ear. "But you've long since been fight, well before you entered the Shogunate. You remember Masanori's final lesson, don't you?"

She breathed. "It is not the name that decides a person, it is the person themselves." She whispered, her eyes closed.

The sky began to brighten.

"Then I ask you one last time, what are you doing here?" His voice faded out."

When Lina opened her eyes, the sky was back to it's blue. "Master Masanori...Master Takeo...thank you." She turned to leave. Sitting in a tree over by the forest a familar hawk caught her attention. "Kem?" She called him over. The bird lifted to the sky and descend softly on her arm. He called out. She patted his chest. "Forgive me Kem. I've imprisoned you for too long." She looked into his eye that was looking at her. "Thank you. When this is over, I'll treat you to all the fish you can eat." She jerked her arm and Kem took to the sky. He called out again and headed toward the dojo.

"The next time we meet Kogoro, will be our last." Lina smirked.

* * *

Kogoro sat in his room. He shivered and began to laugh.

Shadow was bringing in lunch. "My lord?"

"Oh that woman, such defiance." He controlled himself. "Her body will make for a suitable decoration."

* * *

"Mama!" Lila ran to Lina when she entered the courtyard. Lina picked her up and swung her around. "Mama you and papa missed breakfast."

"Oh? I'm sorry sweetheart. But you're father too?"

"Umhm."

The main door opened and Iwao entered. He paused seeing Lina there. "Oh, good morning." Lina eyed him. He smiled innocently.

"Oh come look mama, papa." Lila squirmed out of her arms and took them to the practice room.

Yahiko and Shinta were at a standoff. "Begin." Kaoru moved from between them. Shinta went on the attack first.

Lina grinned.

"What is it?"

"What his feet. He used to watch me when I practiced in the mountains." She glanced at Iwao. "And here I thought you were keeping and eye on them during those times.

The swords cracked. Yahiko's landing on Shinta's shoulder. Shinta's landing in Yahiko's side. Lila and Sanosuke clapped. Kenshin knew that attack, the attack of an assasin. Yahiko and Shinta bowed. Shinta hurried over to Lina and Iwao. "Mama how'd I do?"

She picked him up. "You did well, Shinta, very well."

Kaoru packed up her swords. "That was great you two. Now I'm going out to give lessons. I'll be back to do dinner later."

"Kaoru, I can do dinner. I picked up some things when I was coming back this morning."

"Oh? That'll be great Lina, thank you."

"Hm, that's going to be one tough kid when he gets older." Sano said to Kenshin.

Yahiko rubbed his side. "Tell me about it. Even though we barely touched each other his hit still hurts."

Kenshin gazed over to Lina. She looked amused but not pleased. "Well now that that's over, let's get to work, that we should."


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you for reading. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter Twenty-Four

* * *

Kogoro walked through Kyoto. Shadow wasn't far behind him. "Such a lovely progressing village, full of pathetic fools. None of them realize what goes on behind them. It's almost funny."

A couple of kids were running through the streets and the front one slammed into Kogoro. The boy looked up. "I'm...I'm sorry sir."

Kogoro slowly knelt. He smiled and patted the boy on the head. "It's quite alright. You enjoy yourself now."

The boy nodded. "Thank you sir."

Kogoro sat up and watched them run off. "'Sir' huh? See I'm not a bad person, am I Shadow?"

"No my lord."

Kogoro snickered. "I want to go back to Tokyo tomorrow." He pushed foward through the crowd. "I think I've allowed enough time to pass for Phoenix to get in her last moments. I'll let you know what happens when we get there. In the mean time, did you get what I requested?"

"Yes." Shadow pulled out a small container. "It should be just as affected as Flight of the Phoenix."

"Just as affected? It better be more affected."

"Of course."

* * *

Kenshin was doing the wash when he heard metal scrapping. He stretched out the fabric he was washing and placed it behind him on the drying rack. He peeked around the corner to see where the noise was coming from. "Iwao?"

"Kenshin." Iwao worked with stone and water, sharpening weapons. Three swords laid at his feet. "Lina keeps her swords in the best shape I've seen anyone. Yet, I still feel that I should do something, you know."

Kem called out from nearby. Iwao didn't pause.

"Is that what the children were talking about?"

"Hm, they said something about Kem?"

Kenshin nodded. "When they first came here. They said that Kem saw to their safety during the raid of your village."

"I see. Kem belongs to Lina. He's like her guardian and watches over those she holds dear. He's been gone for a while. I think he came back with her when she returned to the dojo this morning." Iwao stopped. "Kenshin," He sighed and shook his head. "No nevermind." Iwao went back to sharpening Lina's swords.

Dr. Gensai stopped by earlier and so he was watching the children play in the yard.

"Hello Dr. Gensai."

"Oh hello Kenshin." He was sipping tea.

"Come on Shinta."

"Yeah come on."

"Okay okay." Shinta was holding Suzume on his back. Ayame was tugging his arm.

"Such sweet children those four are. Makes me miss my younger years."

Kenshin smiled. "That they are." He looked toward the dojo. "Do you know if Lina is in the kitchen still?"

Dr. Gensai thought on it a moment. "Yes I believe she still is."

Kenshin thanked him and went in. From the kitchen a melody was being hummed.

"Can I help you?"

Kenshin popped his head in. "I'm sorry, that I am. I didn't mean to intrude."

"It's fine."

"That's a nice sounding melody. Did you learn it in the Shogunate also?"

"No." She said, chopping away at the vegetables. "My mother use to sing it to my brother and me just before bed."

"You're mother?"

"Yes. It's one of the only things I remember of her."

"I see."

Lina put the vegetable in the pot to boil. She reached for the fresh fish and began to unscale it. "I know that you've been waiting patiently to ask me questions, important ones, that could also answer the questions you ask yourself."

Kenshin moved next to her and stirred the pot.

"I was born in a small village south-west of Kyoto. I had an older brother named Shinta, my real name is Lila. We were from a farming family, living the best we could with a three room shack our father built. When I was four, my brother and I were out playing when they came and attacked. Shinta and I hurried back to our home but we arrived too late. Our father was laying dead in the garden beside our house and our mother was being murdered in the house. Shinta tried to protect me but I saw them stab her multiple times. My screams grabbed their attention and ultimately ended our family forever. That's the last time I ever saw him.

Some months later I found myself wandering the streets of Kyoto. That's when I met Lady Tomoe Yukishiro. She welcomed me without bias and I knew that all I wanted was to be by her side until I died. But Lord Yukishiro saw more in me and so he sent me to Master Masanori for training. I didn't care though, they were my family now, even if they were only fill-ins. The only person who didn't appreciate me being there was Eni. He hated me so much because Tomeo cared for me just as much."

She stopped slicing the fish into strips._ /That's it. The missing piece. He's been there the whole time. Playing all the cards./_

"Lina?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. You wanted simple answers and I'm telling you my life story." She put the fish on the grill. "Enishi, he was such trouble. I'm sure you didn't get along with him either, did you?"

Kenshin's eyes widened.

"I'm guessing you didn't know Enishi very much. Of course knowing Kastura as I do he probably kept the boy away from Tomoe while you were with her in isolation." Her eyes lowered. "Katsura was playing both sides, which is why..." Her voice faltered. "Kenshin, you loved her didn't you? He told me that she was posing as your wife until the right time to kill you. But she loved you too in the end."

He noticed that her hands were shaking. "I did. I loved her because I had no one else to love."

"You shouldn't blame yourself for her death. I know in the end she loved you as much as she love Akira. That was Tomoe." She lowered her head. "Was she happy at least, in the end?"

He nodded. "She was smiling."

"That's good...to know." A tear escaped each of Lina's eyes. She forced out a laugh. "Ah, look at me." She slapped her hands to her checks. "I've got to get this finished."

Kenshin stepped back. "Thank you Lina. I'll go finish laundry." He turn and left.

"No, thank you, Kenshin." She said lowly.


	25. Chapter 25

2/6/10: XDrAnDomPeRsoNXD - I had some free time this weekend for once and wrote what I've been brainstorming. I'm glad they were good, I wasn't too sure. Lol. I hope they keep being good. Thanks.

3/9/10: I know it has been over a month but its been really busy during school. Now that's it's Spring Break, I'm hoping to write some new chapters.

4/6/10: As you may have seen on my profile, I've had laptop issues and have recently gotten mine back. I do hope to work on stories as the school semester moves to a close within the next month.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter Twenty-Five

* * *

_//Tomoe walked down the hall toward Hinageshi's room._

_"Sister." Enishi exited his room. "Sister where are you going?"_

_"Enishi, what are you doing up so late?"_

_"I was studying sister." He looked up at her with pleading eyes._

_She looked down the hall and back to him. "I see, well please don't stay up for too much longer Enishi."_

_He nodded. "Of course sister."_

_She patted his head and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night."_

_He stood in the hall and watched her disappear. "Good night." He knew she was looking for Hinageshi._

_Tomoe glanced in Hinagesh's room but she was not there. For an hour Tomoe sat in the room waiting. Finally she stood and hurried out to Masanori's training building. Candles were lit and over by the weapons' wall Hinageshi slept; Masanori's favorite katanas clutched tightly in her arms. Tomoe knelt and touched her cheeks softly. Hinageshi's face was wet with tears._

_"Master Masanori." Hinageshi mumbled. "Don't go."_

_Tomoe lifted her up and held her close. "Hinageshi? Please don't cry anymore." She rocked the girl for a while until Lord Yukishiro bursted through the door._

_"Tomoe, drop that child! She isn't to be babied."_

_Hinageshi's eyes flashed open. She looked up at Tomoe before jumping up. Tomoe stood. Behind Yukishiro, hiding in the doorway, Enishi stood. Tomoe eyed him._

_Yukishiro grabbed Hinageshi. "Listen to me, girl. I brought you into this house to protect my children not to sit around crying about a dead man." He released her harshly. "From now on you'll be under the strictest of my commands.//_

"Mama." Lila repeated, pulling at Lina's kimono.

Lina shook her head and looked down. "Oh Lila, I'm sorry sweetheart. What is it?"

"I want to go on a walk, like we used to back home." She pulled on Lina's sleeve. "Please mama."

"Alright, alright." She stood. "Let me just leave them a note so they don't worry." She had finished dinner early. Kaoru had yet to return from her lessons. Kenshin left earlier for some place. Yahiko went to town. Sanosuke was back at his own house. After she finished with the note she picked Lila up and went to find Iwao and Shinta; both, were in the backyard. "You boys up for an evening walk before dinner?"

"Yeah!" Shinta jumped up and ran to Lina; taking her hand into his small one.

Iwao smiled and walked behind them on their way to the country side of Tokyo.

* * *

Kogoro lounged about sipping saki. He dreamed of all the things he'd finally get to do to Phoenix. He smiled to himself as the waitress brought him more to drink. He grabbed her. "Tell me something, wench. If you were going to die, how would you perfer it? Slowly? Or perhaps immediate?" He chuckled. The woman shrieked away from him and rushed out of the room as soon as he let her go.

Kogoro held the glass up to the open window, the sky a darkening blue. "To you my dear sister and to you Phoenix, to which I account for my heartaches." He gulped the remain pitcher of saki and then fell asleep.

When Shadow arrived the room was a mess and Kogoro was passed out, half off his futon. Shadow cleaned up and straightened Kogoro on his bed. Kogoro mumbled but Shadow ignored him. Shadow sighed. "She'll pay, no doubt about that."

* * *

Kenshin was the first to find Lina's note and decided to prepare warming the dinner for everyone when they all got home.

Kaoru and Yahiko were not far behind. Kaoru washed up and helped Kenshin with dinner. "It's getting dark. Do you think they'll be back soon?"

"I don't know. Lina left a note that said to eat without them if it got too late."

"I hope everything is okay."

"I wouldn't worry, that I wouldn't. Lina is a strong fighter. As are Iwao and the children. Besides all she said was that they were going for a walk, so I'm sure everything is fine."

Kaoru gave a small smile and nodded. "I'll go set the placements then. I'm sure Sanosuke will join us also."

* * *

Iwao carried Lila while Lina carried Shinta. Both children were sleeping. The sky was mostly midnight blue; some orange remained visible in the west.

At the bank of the river they stopped and laid the children down on the grass. Lina strolled down the water's edge and ran her hands along the rocks.

"Lina." Iwao came up behind her.

"I know who it is Iwao; who's been behind this scheme the whole time." She said after a while. "I should have known from the start."

"You're going to fight him again aren't you?"

Lina nodded. "It's inevitable, the end."

Iwao sighed, glancing down at his hands. "This is where I would ask you to come back safe but I know that would be asking too much this time. So instead I'm just going to ask that you do your best." He gazed at her. Her head was lowered and her hands shifted the ripples in the river. "Lina." He whispered.

"I know," Her voice was low. "I've been selfish these past eleven years Iwao." She turned on her heels. Her violet eye glimmered from the shine of the near full moon.

He touched her forehead with hers. "Why do you do that? Why won't you let me say what I really need to say?"

She smriked. "It's my nature."

Shinta stirred. "Mom? Dad?" His called out sleepily.

Lina pulled away and got up. "Coming Shinta." She hurried over to him, picking him up.

"I had a dream, mama, where you and dad disappeared leaving Lila and me all alone."

Iwao walked up and lifted Lila up. Lina eyed him. "We're here Shinta. We're not going anywhere."

He snuggled up to her, tightening his arms around her neck.


	26. Chapter 26

It may seem like things are being rushed, don't worry. The good stuff is coming up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter Twenty-Five

* * *

Kenshin woke early to the sounds of sparing in the dojo. He got up and shifted toward the room. He slid the door open a bit and peeked inside. Lina was in mid-air, coming down to strike Iwao with the Twin Blades. He blocked her with his own katana and dagger. Using the pressure from Iwao, Lina pushed up and tried to kick with her feet. Iwao ducked, also using the pressure, to slide away.

Lina spun on the ground, stopping to face Iwao. He glanced at her. "That's enough for now Lina. You need a break." He slipped the dagger in an ankle holder and his katana in its sheath. He walked over to her.

"Iwao, that isn't fair. I had you on the ropes and..." She sucked in a breath when he touched her side. "Iwao."

"Please Lina, don't argue." He kept his one hand on her wounded side and placed the other on her cheek. He touched her forehead with his own.

Kenshin felt that he shouldn't stay but something compelled him to.

"Are you still sure about what you've decided?" Iwao's voice was quiet.

Lina nodded. "It's my duty as a Yukishiro to end this for both his sake and ours."

"Eleven years," Iwao sighed. He stood straighter and took Lina's weapons. He turned. "I'll go clean these." He walked out a side door.

Lina stood there a moment before she glanced in Kenshin's way. A shiruken embedded itself eye level with Kenshin on the inside of the door. He jumped backward causing the door to slide open more. Lina smirked. "If I hadn't known any better, I'd say there was a mouse in here, hm?"

Kenshin shook his head fervently.

Lina smirked, unsheathing the Doubled Edge. Her eyes held a glint that Kenshin knew all to well. "You may as well join me? I'm sure it gets boring dealing with all those weaklings." He entered the training room gripping his own katana.

Iwao listened to the metal clash against each other. There was only so much he could do, as a husband and has a warrior.

* * *

_(several hours later)_

"It's so good to be back in Tokyo." Kogoro leaned on the bridge. His reflection glared back at him. The near full moon shimmer in the rippling water. Shadow appeared behind him.

"Lord Kogoro, everything is in place."

"Good. Listen to me closely Shadow. I want you to instagate. Let Phoenix know where to find me and then let her go. While I'm dealing with her I want you to keep the others occupied. I'm sure they'll be more than enough for you. But don't kill them. When the signal goes up you are to let them go."

"Signal my lord? But why let them go?"

Kogoro smiled. "You'll know the signal when you see it. And yes, let them go; allow them to rush to Phoenix's rescue. By the time they get here, it'll be far too late for any of them to do anything."

"I understand." Shadow walked off.

"One more thing. I want to thank you for sticking by my side for these past several years."

Shadow looked down at his feet. "It's been a pleasure, Lord Kogoro."

* * *

Lina was tapping her wounds when Kaoru knocked. "Lina?"

She hurriedly dressed. "Please come in."

"Dinner will be...ready soon." Kaoru gazed around. "Lina, all your stuff is packed away. Why?"

"Oh, well the children are out with Yahiko, so I thought I do some evening cleaning."

"I see." Kaoru was still hesitant. "Well I'll go finish it."

* * *

_(dusk)_

Kogoro sat on a boulder in the open field. The breeze blew lightly over the grass. He looked up at the sky. "The one time the weather is clear." He grinned. "I'll be waiting for you my dear, Hinageshi."

* * *

Iwao walked into the room and sighed. "I don't know why you feel you must fight alone."

Lina, finishing lacing her boots, let out a subtle chuckle. "Funny, someone else asked me the same thing." She slid her dagger in her left boot. "I'm not alone but I have people I want to protect. Everyone I loved has died because I was unable to protect them, no because I didn't have a clear vision of what I wanted to protect." She stood next to him and looked up into his navy blue eyes. "But I know now what it is that's been holding me back. I know now what I have to, need to, do, Iwao Eto."

He closed his eyes and lowered his head to hers, his hands lazily on her slim shoulders. "You're always running, so far ahead, that it's all I can do to keep from falling behind." He lightly squeezed her shoulders. "But some of us are just meant to watch from afar and welcome you back when you come home."

She moved closer to him. "I'll come back safe." She backed away and left the room.

"Li-na."

Lina narrowed her eyes. Kaoru came from the shadows. "Oh Kaoru, I didn't know anyone else was up."

"Li-na." Kaoru giggled.

"Kaoru are you okay?"

"Kill Phoenix." Her eyes were glazed over. Kaoru lifted her arms, a dagger shining from the candle Lina was carrying.

Lina gasped then she growled. "Damn that man." She shifted away from Kaoru's attack. "Forgive me Kaoru." She elbowed the younger woman in the gut. Kaoru's eyes widened then they closed. The dagger clinked against the wood floor. Lina laid Kaoru against the wall. She rubbed a balm on Kaoru's lips, an anti-Flight of the Phoenix.  
The floor board creaked behind her. "Die!"

she jumped out of the way with Kaoru. Yahiko was grinning wildly. Iwao hurried down the hall and grabbed the boy from behind. "Looks like they've already moved."

"Let me go." Yahiko said evenly, without emotion.

The sheath of Kenshin sword appeared and hit Yahiko in the stomach. The boy went limp. Iwao lifted him up. "I agree. We have a visitor, that we do."

Lina put balm on Yahiko also. "It's Shadow. He's using some form of my Flight of the Phoenix."

"Is that possible?" Sanosuke asked from behind Kenshin.

Lina shrugged. "They had people in the Embassy working for them. So I guess it could be. Though this is a different form." She stood. "There, the balm is an anesthetic, they'll be fine after some sleep."

A laugh drew them outside. Shadow was standing on top of the entrance wall when the four walked out. "Well did you enjoy the introduction?" He's voice was mocking. "You've been giving Kogoro a hard time, he isn't pleased."

Lina smirked. "I'm sure Hell's giving Kogoro enough of a hard time without my help."

_/So he is dead./_ Kenshin thought.

Shadow sighed. "Well it was fun while it lasted."

"What do you want Shadow? Better yet, where is he?"

"You're so tempermental Phoenix." He jumped down. "He's waiting for you outside of town, just over the main bridge."

Lina took a step and stopped.

"What are you hesitating for?" Sanosuke cracked his fingers. "We can handle this guy."

Iwao cleared his throat. Lina gave a slight nod and disappeared in the dark.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter 27

* * *

Shadow stared at the three men in front of him. "You don't look like you're able to fight much, Eto? I do hope those injuries are healing up."

Iwao went to step forward but Kenshin stopped him. "No. You should go and follow Lina."

"I wouldn't do that. Those two need to fight this out on their own. It's been a long time coming." Shadow glared at them. "So you're stuck with me until I say otherwise." He looked Iwao in the eyes. "Not much you all could do anyway."

Sanosuke cracked his knuckles. "You know, the more you talk, the more pissed off I get."

Shadow smirked. "Then who's first?"

* * *

Lina rushed down the street. As she did, memories flashed through her mind.

_//"Hinageshi!"_

_"Yes, Lord Yukishiro?"_

_"Now that that worthless Masanori is gone, I'm left without a skilled fighter to train my ninjas." He turned to look down at her. "You are now in full charge of the forces, understand?"_

_She looked at him with confused eyes. "Sir?"_

_"Father!" Enishi protested. "Father you mustn't. What about me? I..."_

_"Enishi, hold your tongue. I did not permit you to speak." He glared at Enishi. "Don't make a fool of yourself, of the Yuikishiro name. Now sit down boy." The man turned back to Hinageshi. "Now, do you understand?"_

_Hinageshi lowers her eyes. She can see Enishi snarling at her. She can sense Tomoe in the hall. She swallows. "Yes, sir, I understand."_

_He grins. "Good, I'm glad."//_

Lina came to a stop at the entrance of the field. "Enishi!" She glanced around. "I know it's you Enishi."

A chuckle covers the field. "So you've found me out? I expected as much from the best Shogunate killer, Phoenix."

She stands her ground. "Why Eni? Why Kogoro?"

"Simple really. I knew you'd both get the message."

"So you're after Kenshin too?"

"Should that really concern a dead person?"

Several ninja stars flew to the ground on Lina's left. She jumped. "No I guess those are irrelevant." She unsheathed the Twin Katanas. "Lets have at it then, Enishi Yukishiro."

A scream came from above her. "I'm going to kill you Hinageshi!"

* * *

Sanosuke laid on his back, leaning against the dojo wall. Iwao was on one knee, breathing heavy. Kenshin too was leaning against his sword. By now they all knew that Lina and Enishi were well into their battle.

Shadow stood waiting. "Is that all either of you three have?" He shrugged. "My turn then." He spun and ninja stars flew out in all directions.

Kenshin blocked them with his reflexes. Sano scurried behind the tree. Iwao dodged the best he could.

* * *

Lina held Enishi's attack off with her katanas. He flash kicked her and she slid several yards back. "I see. You've reinforced your major wounds. How smart." Enishi shook his foot. "That hurt, you know."

Lina staggered, standing with the help of her katanas again. "Tell me something Enishi. Where were you that night I was sent here?"

"What do you mean? I was home, arguing with father."

"Were you?" She gritted her teeth. "You followed me, didn't you Enishi? That's how you knew about my side wound initially. You saw what happened didn't you?"

Enishi's gaze was strong and full of anger. "What a joke the two of you were. The best assasins in all of Japan, and yet you both were so weak; you still are weak." He ran his hand along the blunt end of his blade. "Him all cooped up at that dojo living up the life he should have never had. And you? Instead of dying like a warrior should have, you survived and had a family."

"It's what people do."

"Shut up! Do you think Tomoe got to live as she wanted? No."

"I understand Enishi, I do. I was just as upset as you were I'm sure when I found out that Tomoe died."

"You weren't there Phoenix! I watched him kill her." He clutched the hilt of his sword tighter. "You killed her!"

"Enishi."

"Don't!" He yelled. "Don't you dare call me that."

She stepped closer to him. "Do you remember our first fight?"

"Why should I care."

"Do you remember what I said to you, big brother?" She sheathed her swords. "I was in the yard with Tomoe when you came from the dojo. You were angry, remember?"

He stared at her, his breathing heavy.

_//"Sister. Sister."_

_Tomoe looked up. "Eni. What's wrong?"_

_"I hate it. I hate having her here." He pointed to Hinageshi. "Why does she have to be here?"_

_Hinageshi stood up from her play area._

_"Why do you only pay attention to her."_

_"Enishi you shouldn't say such things. She's apart of our family now."_

_Hinageshi glanced to Tomoe._

_"I don't like it. You're my only sister. Not her."_

_She stumbled over to him. "Enishi do you not like me?"_

_"Of course I don't. What do you think I've been saying?"_

_"Well I like you Enishi." She smiled._

_"What?"_

_"I think you are lucky to have such a big family and a big sister who cares." She took his hands. "If you want you can play with me anytime big brother Enishi because...because I love you."//_

Enishi smirked. "You said you loved me."

She nodded. "That's right. And I meant it."

"Shut up. Those are lies. You used me to tear Tomoe away."

Lina stomped over to him and slapped him. "You want to act tough? Who did father leave in charge, me. And who did I leave in charge to watch and protect Tomoe huh? It was you remember. I told you to watch her."

"I did watch her."

"Then why is she dead?"

He gasped.

"Do you think you're the only one who has suffered without her?" She sniffled. "I miss her just as much Enishi. I couldn't protect her."

Something in him snapped. He backed away. "No. No. I didn't...I didn't mean to. I didn't kill her." He shook his head. "No! You did. Going off to leave us at their mercy. Then...then...he finished it. He," Enishi gazed up at Lina. "You and him..." He began to laugh. "You almost had me Hinageshi but I'm smarter than that. It was the two of you who killed my sister not me." He pulled out two daggers. "Now I'm going to kill you then him."

Their blades collided several times.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter Twenty-Eight

* * *

Blood dripped to the ground by Shadow's feet. He snarled. A Heiwa dagger was deep into his right shoulder. He fell to one knee. "Poison?"

Iwao gave a slight nod. "The Heiwa may have been a peacekeeping group but we also knew our way around the battle field. Or have you forgotten that?"

Sanosuke shook his head to get back his senses. "Do you know him Iwao?"

"I do. I wasn't sure at first, but after watching him, there's no mistaking it."

Shadow smirked. "Then you know that it's impossible that Master will return."

"Master?" Kenshin's eyes widened a bit.

"Yes, Hinageshi trained me for several months before she was sent to kill you Battousai. And I trained Enishi Yukishiro against his father's better judgement." He smirked. "So when you die and see Hinageshi, you can thank her for it."

"She only taught you the basics." Iwao growled. "She would never had..."

"She was a child following orders of a leader who should have perished well before he had." Shadow defended. "He didn't care who fought or died for him. We were all replaceable by the next fool."

"So you replaced Hinageshi, who replaced Masanori, is that it Shadow?"

"She left us. The only guidance we had after Masanori, and instead of her actually dying, she went to go and live a carefree life. How is that fair?"

"She didn't decide to live carefree." Iwao looked down. "She hasn't lived carefree as long as I've known her." He sheathed his katana. "Where are they Shadow?"

"I am not allowing any of you to get passed me." Shadow pulled the dagger out of his shoulder and prepared for another attack. _/Not until I see the signal Kogoro, no Enishi, was talking about./_

* * *

Lina breathed heavily. She was pinned to a tree by Enishi's sword, one that he had hidden until the moment of strike. She held the sword, trying weakly to release it and herself. Blood coursed over her hands.

"Look at what have you become Phoenix" Enishi said, his own wounds pouring blood on the rocks he sat on.

"He'll kill you," She swallowed. "If I don't."

Enishi chuckled. "You can't kill me, let alone move. And the same goes for him. He can't kill me. His past won't let him."

"Tomoe would be disappointed, Eni."

"No, Hinageshi, she'd glad that I've finally avenged her. Her soul can rest."

Lina shook her head, a new strength coming to her. "You're wrong. Tomoe gave herself to protect everyone. Had it not be for her love to Kenshin he would still be the same killer he was during the Revolution."

"Shut up! That isn't true." He charged after her. Lina ripped the sword from the tree and herself, blocking Enishi's attack.

"Your pain won't go away Enishi, even if you kill me, Kenshin, the country. Your pain will remain."

"Then I will kill until it goes away!" He barrelled his sword down on her. She jumped out of the way, tripping and falling. Her vile of powder fell from her pocket, the lid coming off. She quickly grabbed it. "I will start by killing you. Then I'll return to the dojo and kill everyone that is there. After that, it'll be this city and then the neighboring villages; like yours Hinageshi."

"I won't allow you to." She said through breaths.

He raised his katana. "You have no choice."

She blocked his attack with the Double Edge's sheath. Her eyes began to glow a redish-orange.

She smirked. "Well now Enishi, it seems what you've been wanting is finally here."

"What are you talking about?"

She closed her eyes and raised her arms. The aura spread out into the shape of a bird. When her eyes opened they were the color of red-orange amber. "The ultimate form of Phoenix."

* * *

Iwao stopped his attack and stared in the general direction of Lina and Enishi's fight. A light of orange illuminated the skyline. "No." He dropped his weapons.

"Iwao?" Kenshin glanced at him.

Shadow began to snicker. "It seems that my part has been fulfilled."

Iwao turned to Shadow. "That? Is that why you are keeping us here?" He shook his head. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Shadow smirked. "The real Phoenix has been released."

"She can't control herself in that state. Tokyo will burn."

"Hm," Shadow fell to his knees, his wounds spilling blood to the ground. "It's what he wanted."

"No." Iwao rushed passed him.

"What's going on?" Sanosuke questioned, walking over to Shadow. "Explain."

"Hinageshi was more than just an assasin. Lord Yukishiro made sure of that. She's a powerful weapon forged from chi." Shadow laughed. "Iwao is right to go after them. But he'll be too late. When he get there, there will be nothing left."

"Sano come on!" Kenshin hurried down the road toward the field.

Sanosuke rushed after Kenshin. "For a seriously injuried man, Iwao moves quickly."

"Kenshin." A voice echoed to him and when the smell of white plums reached Kenshin, he stopped.

Sano paused several feet ahead of him. "Kenshin?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing, lets get going."


	29. Chapter 29

I know that originally Enishi doesn't die, but this is more dramatic. Enjoy.

Yes Enishi was disguised at Kogoro who had dies years ago during another small battle - which is based on a factual event. In my story Enishi did it so that both Kenshin and Lina would get the hint, since both dealt with the Yukishiro's and Kogoro at some point in their life - I get this information from Samurai X's Trust and Betrayal movie.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter Twenty-Nine

* * *

_//Just as she was going to attack the Battousai, the force of the pull and the lost of her footing sent her flying off the roof. For a split second she could see surprise and fear in the Battousai's eyes. Her life up until then flashed before her and she unconsciously reached out, screaming._

_It felt like she'd never hit the ground but she knew it was coming. She closed her eyes. 'Dear Tomoe, I'm sorry I couldn't save Akira. I'm sorry that I won't be able to protect you or Enishi anymore. Please, Tomoe take care of yourself.'_

_The impact of the river and her injuries knocked her unconscious. When she woke it was nightfall, she was alive, and the rest lead her to where she is now.//_

While she elluded all of Enishi's attacks, he did the same with her. Her body was tiring quickly, having used the Flight technique several times in the past week.

"Hinageshi!" Enishi screamed, katana high above him.

She dropped her katana and stood there waiting for him to strike. _/This is it; how I wanted it to be./ _She closed her eyes. _/My time has come./ _Tomoe's image flashed through her mind.

_/No Hinageshi. It is you, who must end this. For everyone./ _Lina felt Tomoe touch her shoulders.

Lina opened her eyes just in time. She knelt, blocking his attack with the sheath of the double edged katana. In a shift movement she removed the dagger hidden in her boot and stabbed Enishi in his side.

* * *

"Iwao, hold on, what's the rush for?" Sanosuke called after the other man.

"I have to get to Lina. That light we saw was the Phoenix's ultimate technique. She's already reached her limit when she fought against the attack on the dojo and then again on the Embassy." Iwao hurried on. _/I can't let her die. I won't let her die./_

The scent of White Plums came to Kenshin again and he felt Tomoe nearby. _/Please Tomoe, watch over them until we get there. Please don't take her before we get there./_

* * *

Lina held Enishi close to her. His eyes were fading. "You were there, weren't you? When Tomoe sacraficed herself? That's how you knew about Kenshin's loss of hearing in his left ear." She moved her face over his. "Oh Eni, the suffering has gone on long enough, hasn't it?"

With what strength he had, he pulled the dagger from his side. "I'll kill them all." He said between breaths. He brought the dagger to Lina's stomach. "Sister?"

"I'm here." Tears fell from Lina's eyes.

"It isn't fair you know." Enishi coughed, blood ran down his lip. The dagger slipped from his hand. "Hina-geshi. Have I been wrong this whole time?"

She shook her head. "No you weren't wrong at all, Enishi."

His eyes softened. "That's good to hear, sister." His last words drifted as his body relaxed completely.

* * *

Iwao stopped abruptly and stared in horror at the situation of the field. Holes were apparent, boulders and rock were smashed. "Lina?!" He called. "Lina!" He walked onto the field a few yards. "Hinageshi." He said, knowing she hated it. He received no answer.

"We should split up and look for them." Kenshin said.

It didn't take them long to find them. Enishi was dead. Lina laid next to him, near death and bleeding profusely.

Iwao rushed over to her. "Lina! Lina!" His voice was frantic and he softly shook her. "Lina, wake up. Please wake up."

She coughed up blood. "Iwao?"

He nodded. "That's right."

"It's over now."

"It is."

"And Enishi, is he gone?"

Iwao glanced at the young boy right next to them. "I'm sorry Lina."

Tears spilled from her eyes again. "I only wish I could have taken his burdens and removed them from him fully."

"It wasn't your..." Iwao began but Lina's gasp stopped him.

Her eyes widened. "Tomoe." She whispered. _/"Tomoe. No please Tomoe." She reached out. "Don't leave me sister."/_

_/Tomoe turned to face Hinageshi. Enishi stood next to her, facing away from Hinageshi. "No Hinageshi. Not now. This isn't your time to come with me."_

_"But sister."_

_Tomoe shook her head slowly. "You have more important things to do yet." She smiled. "We'll see each other again, when the time is right. I promise, my dear sister; Hinageshi."/_

Lina reached out for them. "Tomoe! Enishi!"

"Stop it Lina." Iwao held her near him. "You have to stay with me."

Kenshin stepped away. He knew all to well how Lina was feeling right now.

Lina let out a choked sobbed before giving in to oblivion.


End file.
